A Childhood Reunion
by QueenWesker123
Summary: Pein's Childhood Memories Are Brought Back With A Blast From The Past. Will This Be His Downfall?
1. Memories

A Childhood Reunion

As his eyes surveyed his current location, Pein saw something which he hadn't seen since his childhood. He found himself staring which wasn't usually like him. Usually he would just overlook this sort of thing but for some reason this was different.

He blinked to see if what he was seeing was real or just a hallucination but it turned out that this was very real. Suddenly he found himself walking towards her. She looked up from what she was doing and noticed him.

"Nagato? Is that you?" She asked him, almost surprised to hear herself saying his name again.

"Yes. So, it is you."

"Yeah. Its been so long… how have you -"

"Well enough. I trust you have kept well yourself?"

"Yes. Well I guess you must be busy. It was good talking to you again Nagato"

"Wait a second. I was wondering if you wanted to go out. With me?"

"Okay… that was a bit fast…"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing! Well sure I guess we could give it a try"

"Great. Now I want you to come with me"

The two went back to the only safe place that Pein knew, taking her hand in his gently as they walked together.

"I trust this place and this place alone." he then looked at her and said "I forgive you for leaving all them years ago as I realise that it wasn't your fault. You had to leave to get away from the threat of the ninjas"

"Thank you for understanding Nagato. I tried to find you again I really did. I wasn't honest with you when we were children and I never got a chance to tell you how I felt before I had to leave. This may be an inappropriate time but I just want you to know that I never forgot you Nagato. I have always loved you since the moment we met."

He stayed silent for a moment. Then he drew in a breath and said;

"I admire your honesty. I mean we have been through everything together. All similar. We know true pain"

"I know. That's why I can trust you."

"I have only but a certain level of trust for you at the moment. You did leave right in the middle of a terrible pain for me you know."

"I know and all I can do is apologise and show you that it will not happen again. I think that maybe we should get to know each other again. You know get reacquainted?"

"Of course."

6 Months Later

Scared to touch him in a way he wasn't comfortable with, Shiv slowly rested her head on his chest, being wary of his facial piercings just above her head. Knowing that his levels of trust and love had risen in the past six months for her, he let her gently cuddle him. After a while she slowly put her arm around his neck. It took a few moments but he warmed to this and put his hand upon hers. She smiled into his neck and looked up at him.

"Nagato?" She muttered to him. His eyes shifted onto hers.

"Yes?" He replied. She began to brush her hand across his cheek then pulling herself carefully up to his level and attempted to kiss him. He quickly turned his head away. Noticing this uncomfortability in him she decided to resist the temptation.

"I love you Nagato" she said.

"I know" He replied

Thinking that she was going to get nowhere with him, not that she expected anything from him in the first place, she pulled away. He suddenly placed his hand on her arm, pulling her on top of him. He lifted up her face gently and presses their lips together.

She let him kiss her opening her mouth to let his tongue map out its new territory. He swirled his tongue around her wet cavern and when satisfied he began to kiss her more passionately, darting his tongue in and around her mouth. He let her hands wonder across his body with her soft warm hands. Pulling away slightly he whispered;

"I trust you and love you a little bit more. I think its time that we took our relationship up another step further…"

"Me too…" she whispered back.

After kissing her once more he stripped them both of their clothes and pulled her back on top of his and then he began to push himself inside her. She gave off a highly arousing moan which he thought was the sexiest noise he had ever heard.

"Oh Nagato! I love you!" She moaned and without thinking he replied;

"I love you too"

Twenty minutes later after his seed had been spilt inside her, he pulled out and lay next to her.

"Nagato?" she breathed. "I'm glad that you told me that…"

"What?" he said through pants of exhaustion.

"You told me that you loved me" She said happily, nuzzling into his neck.

"About that…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I didn't actually mean to say it so soon."

"What do you mean?" she asks, leaving the comfort of his neck and sitting upright. "You don't love me?"

"I don't know…"

"How can you not know! I've loved you since childhood! Its been nearly seven months Nagato!" she exclaimed.

"So? Seven months of trust? I lost trust in you after you left our village! I felt like you abandoned me! It may take a while before can say I love you!"

"How much longer do you need? Another lifetime maybe? Does our past mean nothing to you? You should at least feel something more for me!"

"I don't know if I can love you fully okay!"

She quietened own after he shouted. She turned away from him, tears freely falling, sobbing quietly into the duvet undetected by Pein.

The next morning Shiv got up and dressed herself to go out for her usual morning walk.

"I think I'll take a much needed longer walk to clear my head" she thought to herself as she pulled on her black cardigan and slipped on her shoes. She left the house without a second glance at Pein, who was meditating in the lounge.

She went walking through her usual forest trail which was just near by her current place of residence. The cool breeze was like a blessing to her sore eyes and it swept her hair just a little so it flowed properly.

Suddenly she was forced to the floor with her arm forced up between her shoulder blades.

"Where is Pein?" a man's voice hissed in her ear.

"I have no idea what you - Ow!"

"I will not ask again woman, where is Nagato!"

"I haven't seen him in years! How am I supposed to know!"

"Well I tried the non violent approach. Maybe this will loosen your tongue girl!"

He picked her up by the scruff of the neck and slammed her face first into a nearby tree. Keeping her face pressed against it, he yanked down her pants and underwear. She yelped in pain as he entered her from behind brutally and fiercely. With each thrust she called out in agony.

"Where… is…he?" he said on each savage plunge into her.

"I don't know!" she cried out in distress, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed loudly.

After a while, the man realised that he wasn't going to be able to progress if he had scared his target so he violently withdrew himself from her and threw her aside showing her worth to him. After fixing himself he knelt next to her and grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. He then hissed;

"I know you know where he is. I sense it. Even a nonentity like you gives off a certain -" he stopped abruptly and she bleakly looked up to see if she could see his face. She was dazed with pain and couldn't really focus on his face. It was then when she saw a flash of red from under his hood. He cruelly shoved her away saying;

"We will meet again and next time, I will kill you if you don't cooperate. He is close. I can feel it…" and with that he sped off in the opposite direction.

Overcome with emotion she burst into tears again. There was blood trickling down her face and leg. Struggling to stand, she limped over to the closest tree to her where she decided to rest for a while. She realised that he had done more damage to her than what he first thought. Her legs were as weak as she felt and she was bleeding. After a while of getting her bearings back she opened her eyes. She decided that she should get up and she did so shakily using the tree for assistance. Now back on her feet she made her way slowly back to the safety of her home.

Nagato was right. This place was the only sanctuary that they had for now. She entered the house trying to act as if nothing had happened. Nagato was waiting for her in the bedroom.

"Where have you been?" he questioned her.

"Just for a walk" she replied, smiling weakly.

"Been in a fight?"

"No what makes you think that?"

"You can barely stand and you are bleeding" He observed.

"I'm fine honestly!" she says shakily. She wobbly makes her way over to him and stands beside him.

"I have an apology to make. What I said last night was harsh and unfair. The truth is… I do love you. Just not fully yet. Everyday it grows more and more for you. I just thought I owed you that much at least."

Shiv's vision was becoming hazy and her hearing was distancing and becoming watery.

"Thank you. I… I love you t-" was all she managed. She collapsed into Pein's right shoulder. Catching her he carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed. He then went and got some water and some cotton wool and began to clean her wounds. Thinking she had cut her leg he had to take off her pants to see where she had cut herself.

"What the…" he found no cuts on her legs but he did find a large blood stain on the back of her underwear and up her back. She had bruises on her right arm too.

"There had obviously been a struggle with somebody. They must of raped her. Oh god…" he thought.

He decided to clean up what he could and question her lightly when she awoke.

1 hour later and Pein hadn't left her side once. She began to stir slightly. Her eyes half opened and she looked directly into his eyes.

"Hey…" She muttered with a smile.

"Hello. How you feeling?"

"Sore. What about you?"

"I'm worried about you actually"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Well why don't you tell me? Your whole behind and lower back was covered in blood. What happened to you when you were out?"

"Nothing! It's probably just lady problems"

"I don't think so. Don't they usually come at the front? Don't lie to me. Tell me"

She took in a very deep breath then let it back out. Then she began to explain.

"I was out for my usual walk as you know, and then I was apprehended from behind by a man in a cloak"

Pein put his hand on hers.

"What did he do? Did he rape you? Please tell me"

"Yes. Yes he did" She said, tears welling in her eyes again.

"Please don't cry. I know its hard for you. Can you tell me anything about this man at all?"

"Well… he was about my height and… he was strong but not in muscle if you understand."

"Hmm… did you see his face?"

"No. His hood was up. But I did see a red flash from under the hood. I couldn't tell what it was though. Im sorry I cant tell you what I don't know"

"Hey its okay. Did it look like an eye?"

"Come to think of it… yeah but there was only one. He was asking about you" she sniffed

"What? What did you say?"

"I told him I hadn't seen you in years. He didn't believe me and so he raped me to get the truth out of me. It didn't work of course."

"Good girl. Oh I forgot to tell you I wont be here tonight"

"Why?"

"Business. That needs taken care of. Top Priority"

"Meaning?"

"Nothing. Ill be back before you even wake up. Don't worry about anything" He said running his hand across my forehead and down my left cheek and smiling softly at me.

"Promise me you'll get some rest?" he asked

"I have rested. I think I'm okay now Nagato. Honestly" she smiled at him.

"No I mean properly. You have to."

"Okay fine. What's gotten into you?"

"Meaning?" he said echoing my words from before.

"Your being… nice"

"Your hurt what did you expect? For me to be a complete asshole? Not even I'm that heartless I think. Now close your eyes and rest"

She did as she was asked. He gently kissed her lips before departing to find whoever did this.


	2. The Power of a God

The Power of a God

Under the covertness of the dark, in which Pein thought was the best time to carryout his plans, Pein sensed a disturbance nearby. The surge of energy that he was detecting was unreal. Anger riled up inside his blood making him want to seek revenge even more when he thought what that traitor had done to her.

Shiv couldn't help but worry about her lover. She didn't know where he was or what was going happen to him. Because of this problem, she couldn't sleep instead she put on her clothes and went outside to try to find him. She hoped to find him before it was too late. Her intuition was telling her to go to Jiraiya. So this was her first stop on her way to find Nagato.

Meanwhile Pein was walking in the strets of the Hidden Rain Village, he looked up to the endless rain and felt it hit his face. Pein looked back to his home, to Shiv and remembered what he said to her, the promise he made. He then turned towards his destination which right now was unknown. He wanted to find him and get it over with but he knew this would not be an easy task. He sensed an incredible wave of energy coming from close by and it seemed to grow stronger as he walked away from his home. No matter what he mustn't let his feelings get in the way of this fight. He didn't want her to be alone and upset. He didn't want her to have another pain in her life. He walked a few feet more when the man he was looking for stepped out from a dark alley.

"Ive finally found you Pein."

"Madara. I knew it was you. I could feel your energy. What do you want from me?"

"You should already know that by now Pein."

"And how do you suggest you get that?"

"We should fight. You know it'll be easier for you once you die for me to get what I need from you"

Madara started to sprint and Pein had no choice but to follow him. He couldn't let him win and get what he wanted and he couldn't chance him hurting Shiv again. When they eventually stopped Pein found himself in a baron landscape with Madara just a few feet away from him.

The two stared at each other, the distance between them was large but still within hearing distance. Pein had his usual blank expression but under this stern look, he felt anger, rage, betrayal, pain. Madara kept his sights on Pein and was waiting for him to make the first move.

"Madara, I have questions that need answers. You will answer!"

"What is it that you want to know?" He replied while smirking behind his mask

"Did you or did you not attack a 19 year old girl in the Hidden Rain Village asking for the location of me?" His tone was deeper then normal indicating his seriousness.

"Me? Attack an innocent girl? Of course not and as for asking for your location, besides why would I?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your tone doesn't fit your answer"

"So I'm lying?"

"I know you are, and if you don't start answering with honest replies I will kill you"

"Hmm, well if that's how it is then I suppose I have no choice but to say something"

"Tell me now!" Pein's voice grew louder, getting frustrated.

"All I'm going to say is I'm after what you have, your power, your eyes and that what I did to her… I enjoyed it" Madara started laughing at Pein, wrapped up in his own thoughts of what he'd done.

"You will not touch her again and as for my power, I will brake you with it"

With this said Pein began running towards Madara drawing 3 kunai from his belt ready for a quick throw and possibly a quick end. Madara stood still awaiting Pein's first move. Pein threw the first and second kunai in succession; Madara stepped out of the way effortlessly and remained still while keeping his eyes on Pein's movements. Now less then 5 metres away from each other Pein sped towards the enemy once again, he threw the last kunai and had him perfectly in his sights. Pein couldn't miss. With the kunai in sight Madara leaped up from the ground and sprung himself into the air, the Kunai missed a fatal blow but scraped his leg. Upon landing on the ground, he took notice of his cut.

"Well well, looks like you've got me, what will I do now?"

Not in the mood for games Pein ran at Madara and started a hand-to-hand fight, he gave his fist all the strength he could to knock Madara to the ground, Madara dodged and hit back. Pein flipped to the left and dodged the attack, Madara countered by moving in and keeping Pein on the defensive, forcing him back by unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. All Pein could do is block, he was being forced back further and further making no ground on the battle, knowing that the fight would never be won this way he had to act, he made a bold move and tried to trip him up with a low kick, this didn't work in Pein's favour and Madara took advantage of the split second opening in his defences resulting in Pein being kicked back 10 feet. He hit the ground with such impact it got a small groan out of him, Pein shook it off and got to his feet. Madara stood still from were he kicked Pein and then yelled over to him.

"Why are you so bothered about that girl? What's she to you?"

Pein knew this time he had to respond, this question deserved an answer.

"That girl is my oldest friend; she's the one I trust, the one can depend on, the one who will always stand by me by my side"

"Sounds like the cold hearted killer has a warm spot for this girl, she means more then what you've said doesn't she?"

"I care for her more then anyone else"

"Is that love?"

"Call it what you will, you will never touch her again"

"Well Pein I never thought you were capable of that. Hmm after I've got what I want from you I might repay her a visit."

Madara started a small laugh; he knew this was what would be the downfall of Pein. At the laugh that echoed though the location, Pein began to walk towards Madara charging his energy in order to finish this fight. He then raised his hand and aimed it towards Madara

"Universal Pull!"

Madara leaped to the right attempting to dodge the attack, but something was strange. That attack wouldn't have missed; it was almost as if Pein wasn't aiming for him. Tobi noticed the ground starting to shake and looked behind him, the entire landscape behind him started to move. All the rocks, boulders and pieces of earth came flying towards Madara. He leaped out of the way from each and every piece of land, rocks and rubble that came his way but in his distracted state Pein took advantage and ran at Madara at full speed, he became a blur and hit his target head on knocking him in to a wall at maximum speed. The damage to Madara was superficial but it left him dizzy and off balance.

"Your time has come to an end, now accept judgement"

Pein raised his hands into the air and pointed towards Madara

"Almighty Push!"

Madara found gravity itself hard to fight; he couldn't stand against the power that was being unloaded upon him.

"Enough of this… Mangekyo Sharingan!"

His eye lit up and the power its release gave off was undeniable, Pein could feel the power in Madara, the power was incredible, not only was Madara able to withstand Almighty Push but he could also walk towards Pein despite the forces trying to push him back. Pein leapt back keeping a large distance between them, now knowing that the battle may have taken a turn for the worst. His only thought was on winning this fight, he promised he would come back; he promised everything would be alright. Pein had a few more tricks up his sleeve but only one move that could result in complete victory. He just needed time…

Meanwhile back in the village Shiv had gotten fed up of waiting around to see if Pein would come back so she had decided to go out and find him for herself. She got dressed and left the house. She didn't know where to begin looking for him so she went to go see Jiraiya. He had been travelling and was currently staying in Hidden Rain which was lucky for her to say the least.

As she approached the big wooden door, she started to feel uneasy. She feared for his life. She knocked upon the heavy door. It opened almost instantaneously.

"Jiraiya?"

"Welcome. Who might I ask you are, oh beautiful stranger?"

"Erm… I'm Shiv. I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he said beckoning me inside the house and sitting down at his table.

"Nagato…" I said the worry building in my voice.

"Ah… young Nagato. He was my best trainer I had. What do you need to know?"

"If you can track him or something. He went out this morning and he hasn't come back since then"

"He is most likely out training or something. When he was training with me, he wouldn't come back for days. I take it you are the mystery girlfriend everyone is rumouring him to have"

"Yes. I'd better tell you the back-story… a man in a long hooded cloak raped me yesterday. I think Nagato has gone out to find him"

"Can you describe him at all?" He asked me. I'd noticed on many occasions whilst we had been talking that he had been staring at my chest a lot.

"Well… he had a mask on with deep grooves in. And a red eye too"

Jiraiya paused for a moment. "Hmm… sounds like you're talking about Tobi. I didn't think he could be capable of doing something like that. Are you sure the eye was red?"

"Yes! He was raping me Jiraiya! I should know! All I want to know is if you can track Nagato or not? If not I'm out of here!"

"Calm down. I can't track him but I can sense a faint disturbance nearby."

"You don't think Tobi has found Nagato do you?"

"Madara is sneaky like that. I think he wants them to fight. I'd imagine Nagato found him and now they are fighting"

"Oh god! I need to find him! Jiraiya please help me" she said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Okay I'll try my best to help me locate him. Take my hand and close you eyes"

She didn't know if this was a trick just to get her to hold his hand or not but she didn't have any other choice. This was the only thing she had on finding him. She would do anything to make sure he was safe. She took his hand, which was already awaiting hers. He closed his eyes and she closed hers. After about two minutes he suddenly shouted;

"They are fighting! They are on the outskirts of Hidden Rain! You must go quickly if you are to stop him!" he stood up.

Not letting go of Jiraiya's hand she stood up also and hugged him. "Thank you Jiraiya. I won't forget this"

"It's always a pleasure for a beautiful woman" he grinned

She pulled away and went to leave. He put his hand on her shoulder. "When you find him, tell him that I hope he finds the peace he has been looking for all these years"

"I will. Thanks again Jiraiy- Ah! What are you doing!"

"Just a little kiss before you go?" he pleaded, pouting his lips at her. She did what she thought was best and slapped him across the face.

"I don't think so! Now if you'll excuse me I have to find Nagato," she said leaving the Sage's home.

"You're feisty! I look forward to seeing _you _again!" He shouted after her.

Shiv set off to the outskirts of Hidden Rain. Hopefully she wouldn't get there too late…

Meanwhile Pein and Madara were still locked in fighting, Pein still couldn't get far enough away for the length of time he needed in order to end the fight as Madara kept driving him back. He was immune to all attacks thrown at him and wouldn't let Pein get a shot in, he was completely on the defensive. Pein knew that if he didn't attack he would lose and not only would Madara gain all his power but then Shiv would be at the mercy of a second attack. At the risk of being hit and possibly ending the fight in Madara's favour Pein broke the unending pattern of blocking and swung his leg towards Madara, this took him by surprise, as it was a random attack. The kick hit its mark and got Madara in the stomach; this temporally winded him and brought him to his knees. Pein then turned around and ran from the battle area, he headed towards the nearby forest not stopping to check if the enemy was behind him, he couldn't risk slowing down just in case that were so. He ran as fast as he could going deeper into the forest, now at least 3 miles away from the battleground. Thinking he was far enough away he stopped fleeing and rested against a tree, Pein took a deep breath and leaned up. He closed his eyes and put his hands together

"Planetary Devastation"

At the sound of his voice, Pein opened his hands to release a small ball of light; the ball flew to the sky and hovered above the battle area. Then it burst in to light and the location started to shake, the ground started to move and the surrounding area broke free from the ground. The rubble was being pulled from the ground towards the location that the ball of light dispersed. Pein raised his hands to help form the rubble into the shape he wanted. Now he had played his last move, this would be the beginning of the end, either for himself of Madara.

"So, your plan is revealed. You plan on sealing me inside your Planetary Devastation"

The voice came from behind Pein; he turned to face the source. It was Madara.

"Just because you may know what my plan is doesn't mean you can stop it"

"Maybe, Maybe not but I can at least try"

Madara leaped at Pein but Pein had hoped for this, he reacted quickly and used Almighty Push on Madara, he went flying back but not only was he thrown back but so was a pile of rubble, he acted like a magnet to the hunks of rock and earth and it covered Madara completely. The earth and rocks started to rise above the ground and started being drawn to the forming ball of rock in the sky. The plan had worked; Madara was being sealed into a ball of rock as thick as the moon. Never again would Pein, Shiv or anyone else have to deal with him, the debris headed towards the now formed ball of rock. The clump of rock that held Madara in it started glowing red, like a build up of pure energy from within. This was a clear indication that Madara was trying to stop Pein's plan.

Pein looked up to the ball and raised his hands; he was helping it take shape and stay together to help contain Madara. From aside, Pein there was a small rustling from the bushes; Pein took notice of this and turned his head. The rustling became louder until a figure came from them.

"Who's there?" he asked

"Nagato, is that you?"

"Shiv! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. I was worried about you! I thought you had been hurt. Your not are you?"

"No but… how did you find me?"

"I went to Jiraiya. He sensed you were in danger"

"Jiraiya? But…"

"What's happened, where's Madara?"

"I've dealt with him, look you've put yourself in great danger please leave and go home"

"I'd rather face that danger with you, I love you"

Pein just looked at her, Shiv's face showed her worry and her concern.

"I lov-"

The minute Pein started to speak the area began to shake; the Planetary Devastation was shaking as bits of it were falling to the ground. The entire ball was falling apart; Pein looked up to the ball and muttered to himself

"His power is incredible"

The ball began to glow red and crack, with a loud bang a part of the ball came apart. The Planetary Devastation looked like it had a city-sized crater in it. At the centre of the ball was the enemy, Madara. He looked different, his mask was torn in half revealing the right side of his face and his left arm was gone. This was a clear result of him being crushed by the rubble and rocks of Pein's plan but it had only worked to a certain extent

"PEIN!" The roar came from the centre of the collapsing ball of rock, Madara fell along with the rocks and rubble, he landed on his feet a good distance from Pein. He then noticed this wasn't an isolated fight anymore; there was another person with him. Madara smiled as he recognised who it was.

"So, you come to watch me kill Pein or couldn't you get enough of me?"

Shiv stood there stunned, she felt fear at the sight of the man who attacked her, she couldn't move and couldn't find the words to answer his response. Pein saw her reactions and answered for her.

"Enough Madara!, I said you would not touch her again and I stand by that. Now we finish this!"

"Bring it Nagato"

Madara started running at Pein in reaction to this Pein raised his hand but not at Madara at Shiv, he moved his hand back and Shiv felt a force that pulled her to the ground as she skidded back from the fight. No doubt that this was his attempt of keeping her out of the way and keeping her safe from any attack. He then jumped out of way so Madara wouldn't hit him, but Madara was badly injured, his attacks were slow and sluggish but that didn't stop the ferocity of his attacks. He wanted Pein dead and only his own death would stop that.

"Fire Jutsu!"

Madara shot out fire balls from the air he breathed trying to hit Pein and end him, he missed each and every time as Pein was to fast for his attacks. He roared with rage as he missed, Madara was getting frustrated at his inability to do any damage; he then turned to see Shiv at the base of tree trying to stay out of the way but still showing her support by staying. An evil thought entered his mind and Madara grinned.

"Teleportation Jutsu!"

Madara disappeared in a flash, Pein lost track of him and started to look around, he wasn't anywhere to be seen, was he hiding to regain energy? Pein thought

"Nagato! Help!"

Pein turned his head as fast as he could to the voice that called his name, it was Shiv she was at the mercy of Pein's enemy. He saw a Kunai at her throat then proceeded to look up, it was Madara

"Let her go, your fight is with me"

Madara threw a kunai to the ground at Pein's feet

"Pick it up, use it"

"I don't understand"

"I will let her go if you submit, now give me what I want… You're Power, Your Eyes! GIVE THEM TO ME!"

"I will never submit, you will never have my power"

"Not even to save the one whom you love?"

"I…"

"Don't give in Nagato, even to save me" Shiv shouted, interrupting Pein's response

"SUBMIT PEIN! NOW, OR THE WOMAN DIES!"

"Nagato don't!" Shiv cried out

There was an uneasy silence in the air, Pein was contemplating his choices but nothing he could come up with had a successful rescue, only that the fight would continue. Then a loud explosion came from near Madara's location. Madara looked back; the explosion was just what Pein needed now it was up to Shiv to use this as a distraction. She looked at Pein and he looked back, Pein gave a small nod hoping she understood what he wanted her to do. Shiv then elbowed Madara in the chest who was still distracted by the explosion; this resulted in him losing his grip of Shiv. She ran towards Pein

"Get down!" Pein shouted at Shiv

Without hesitation she listened and dropped to the floor

"Universal Pull"

Madara found himself unable to move under his own power and began to move towards Pein at amazing speed, before he knew what had happened he found Pein's hand around his throat. Pein then proceeded to pull Madara closer to his face.

"You will never hurt Shiv ever again. Now face your Judgment!"

"You think you've won" Madara smirked

"FIRE JUTSU!"

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

Both Pein and Madara yelled at the same time, the flames given off by Madara engulfed Pein and himself completely, burning even the surrounding plant life. The flames grew and smoke came covering the area. Blacker then night it was hard for Shiv to see anything, she stood up and walked over, her fear of Madara was covered by the fear of seeing Pein's broken body. Putting her fears aside, she started running towards the fire.

"Nagato! Nagato!, Please Answer, Nagato!"

The fire died down with the smoke still lingering, it was easier to see now with the smoke fading away, there in the heart of the blast was her worst fears in front of her. Shiv saw Nagato's body on the floor not moving, not breathing. She fell to the ground in despair; she could feel the tears trickling down her face. She couldn't believe what was before her, her oldest friend, her oldest love lying dead. She crawled towards his body and shook it, hoping for any sign for response. Again she shook it and again and again but no response came from the body of her lover. She could feel the tears getting hot; see was completely overcome with grief. Her sight became blurry and hard to see around her, she turned Nagato's body over on to his back and sat him up, cuddling his body as she cried. Her tears trickled off her face on to his. She knew with her heart he was dead but didn't want to believe it; she started to look up and down his body, seeing how limp it was. She grasped his hand and placed it in to hers holding it as tight as she was holding him to her chest. She raised her head and looked around hoping for aid, knowing there wasn't any however didn't stop her hoping.

Shiv looked around the area, still feeling the pain of what had happened. She started to pull herself together knowing that if Nagato were here he'd tell her not to cry. She continued to looked around and noticed that there wasn't another body, Madara's body wasn't there. She swallowed and placed Nagato's body down gently, Shiv then walked around looking for any trace of Madara's body, All she could remember of the last time she saw him was that last move that ended it. That loud yell of Fire Jutsu and Almighty Push, maybe Almighty Push had worked. Shiv didn't want to imagine Madara still alive; she kept looking around until she noticed the blast marks of Nagato's Power. Shiv followed the marks until she found a large ditch; Shiv leaned over and saw the body of her attacker, Madara.

"So here you are" She thought to herself

Shiv was hesitant to go down to him from the fear of him being alive, but the anger and hatred from what he had caused was raging through her, she felt the need to strangle him for what he'd done to her, to the one she loved. Shiv grew the strength to go down to Madara, the first thing she did was kick the body to which had no response, she kicked the body again this time as hard as she could, again there wasn't any response. It was more and more likely that Madara was indeed dead. She knelt besides him and placed her hand on his neck, there wasn't a pulse. That was all she needed to know, Madara Uchiha was dead. She looked down at the body and noticed that he had a hole in his chest that was big enough to fit both fists through.

"I guess Nagato got you after all"

She left the ditch and returned to Nagato's body, not knowing what to do now all she could do was remember what Nagato had said before all this started

"Ill be back before you even wake up. Don't worry about anything"

She then took sight of Nagato's body, how lifeless it was, how peaceful he looked. Maybe in death Nagato had released his Pain. Shiv could feel tears start to trickle down her face again as she got closer she knelt by his side and stayed there with him. Her thoughts were drifting from one thing to another from the way this all started to meeting Nagato after so long. To the large explosion that set up the end of this fight.

"Wait, were did that come from? That explosion, it just so happened to be perfect for what had happened, it acted as the best distraction just at the right moment? Had someone helped us in our time of need?"

"You and Nagato needed help"

Shiv acted to the voice that she herd and turned to see a familiar face

"Jiraiya? How?"

"I couldn't stand by and watch my best student and the one he loved fight alone"

"But look at what happened"

"He fought well and he won"

"I wouldn't call this a victory"

"He would, he set out to protect you, his goal was to keep you safe and now here you are safe from harm"

Shiv started to cry once more, the hot tears trickling down her face

"But he's dead, how can I call this a victory?"

Jiraiya walked over and stood beside Shiv he gently pulled her to her feet

"Nagato has amazing powers, he can control life and death you know"

"What do you mean?"

"He can be resurrected, in essence he can't die. He'll die when he wants to die, it has to be his choice"

Shiv couldn't completely understand what was being said but she understood that there was a chance that Nagato could be returned to her.

"What do I do Jiraiya? Ill do anything" tears still streaming down her face and dripping on to the sandy floor.

"You cant do it. He must"

"But… he's dead Jiraiya! He cant do much now can he!"

"I told you he's not dead. Honestly check for yourself."

"How?"

"Well his pulse for one might be a good start."

She knelt beside Nagato once again. She wiped her face and gently picked up his limp wrist. She pressed three fingers against where his heartbeat should be.

"I don't feel anything Jiraiya"

"Don't talk. Focus on it"

She stopped talking for a moment and focused on finding his pulse. Sure enough she felt a beat. It was faint but it was there.

"I found it! He IS alive!"

"I think I know what to do" Jiraiya said calmly and he went to sit down next to him and crossed both his arms and legs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm meditating. I need you to do the same but hold one of his hands"

"Why? What good will this do?"

"Your giving him some of your chakra. This will bring him back. Trust me."

She did as she was asked to do. Jiraiya began to mutter words under his breath. Suddenly Pein's body began to glow lightly with a blue colour. After a while it seemed nothing was happening and Shiv started to loose focus and tears began flowing again.

"Shiv. Don't loose focus. You need to concentrate for this thing to work"

She ignored her tears and focused her chakra and on Pein's body. Suddenly his body jerked forward and his eyes snapped open.

"This is his body reacting to the chakra. Don't give up! Focus!"

She focused once again trying not to reach out and touch him. He eventually rested back down on the floor and the blue light subsided. Shiv fell forwards due to the lack of strength she had now. When she awoke she was back in the house in bed.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry. You're safe now." Jiraiya said to her.

"Where's Nagato? Did my chakra work?"

"He's resting right now. But he is fine. He wants to see you. I told him to rest though."

"Can I see him?" She says trying to stand but failing.

"No. You are still weak from using most of you're chakra. Please rest."

"No I want to see him! Jiraiya please? I miss him"

"Well… I guess you could see him…"

She leapt out of bed not caring that she wasn't strong enough to stand and hobbled down the stairs to find him up and meditating on the floor.

"Ah. I've been waiting for you. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. But I'm glad your safe." She said, tears falling once again, overwhelmed by happiness. He began to stand and came over to her.

"You should rest" He said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"So should you" she said, putting her hand on his. He then pulled her in to his chest and held her tightly. She sobbed heavily into his chest.

"How could someone risk their life to find me in the midst of a battle and then gave me most of their chakra."

"I did it because I love you and I stand by my choice. Even though I can hardly stand in reality" she replied. He gently took her face with one hand gently and kissed her lips tenderly and softly.

He drew away and said;

"I went after Madara because I felt slightly responsible for your pain. I nearly got you hurt by him again!"

Shiv looked at him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Nagato? Why are you blaming yourself for me getting hurt? It wasn't your fault."

"If it wasn't for me being selfish last night you wouldn't have been out for longer than usual…" his tears fell one by one.

"I would do anything to keep you safe because…" He hesitated for a moment. "I love you Shiv"

"I Love You too Nagato" she said. She reached up and gently kissed his wet cheek. He held her in his arms once again wishing they could stay this way forever. Until Jiraiya ruined the moment by entering the room.

"Sorry am I disturbing you?" he asked quietly

"I think I'm going to take her to lie down. She's exhausted. Thank you Jiraiya. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"It's alright. Anytime Nagato. I hope she will be alright"

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest" he picked her up and began carrying her up the stairs.

"I think you have finally found the peace that you have been looking for. I know you will be happy. She will treat you right. She truly loves you. It's what you deserve"

Shiv exchanged a glance with her lover and was happy to see that the tears had gone. She began to fall asleep in his arms knowing that at last they were finally safe.

End of Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.**_


	3. Akatsuki's Revenge

C3 The Akatsuki's Revenge

3 days later…

Rubbing his back lovingly she whispered his name in his ear "Nagato…" he turned to face her.

"What is it my Shiv?" he replied

"Come here.. I want to kiss you." she said her voice filled with lust for him. He moved in for the kiss gently placing his lips on hers. Her bottom lip covered his and they began to passionately kiss. She wandered her hands across his body. She pushed herself closer to his masculine body caressing it with her hands still. He slipped his hands upward towards her breasts gently cupping one with his right hand. The other going around to her lower back. He moved the hand that was cupping her breast and pushed her down onto the bed and resumed the cupping. He moved his kisses leaving a sweet trail of them down to her neck which she tilted so he could get more room. He tenderly bit down on her neck causing her to give off the moans he liked so much. He rubbed his chest and swirled her fingers around his nipples. His other hand started making its way south. Continuing the trail of kisses he made his way past her breasts which he kissed gently and down to her stomach. He slowly inserted a finger into her which gave off yet another sweet moan. This alone was enough to make him want to come but he controlled himself and slowly slid his finger in and out of her.

"Muh- more!" she moaned

He quickly inserted another finger which made her give off a satisfying moan. Sliding them in and out of her, the moans sped up and her breathing became faster too as did his. To her dismay he pulled them out.

"Don't worry. I'm not finished with you yet." He breathed. He gradually pushed himself inside her tight, waiting hole. A loud moan of gratification escape her lips and he began to thrust reasonably quickly into her. Even he couldn't deny it felt astounding. He pushed into her again and again. Kissing her lips she gave off deliciously sounding moans which were muffled by their mouths. He began to moan softly too as the friction against him member were hopeless to ignore. Holding him by his hips she signalled for him to go stronger. He didn't disobey her and he thrust as hard as he could into her.

"Ow!" She squealed. He stopped.

"Oh god… what have I done now?" he said feeling guilt rise in him as he didn't mean to hurt her.

"Not that bloody hard Nagato!"

"Oh sorry… ill go a little softer. Only a little though"

He caressed her mouth once more and began to swirl his fingers around her nipple as he thrust a little more gentler into her. Running her fingers through his fiery orange hair she pulled away from the kiss and lunged for his neck and began gently sucking on the skin. This he liked and whilst she was busy he moved his head slightly and began to suck her nipple. This sent a jolt of electricity through her but she didn't want it to stop. She began to suck harder on the area of skin that was her mouths hostage. He got the idea and did the same to her, earning moans off them both.

Pein was close to his expiration and as he felt his seed shoot out he yelled her name at the top of his voice.

"SHIV!"

"Oh Nagato!" She loudly moaned in return. She then gave off a cute whimper to let him know that she was tired. Pulling out of her, he kissed her forehead. He realised it was raining outside.

"Nagato?"

"Yes"

"I cant sleep with that bloody rain."

"Want me to stop it?"

"No, no… it reminds me that you're here" she yawned and closed her eyes for a minute and reopening them to look at Nagato. Shiv rested her head on his sweaty. Masculine chest and closed her eyes once again, letting out a sigh.

"I love you Nagato" Shiv whispered

"I know" he whispered back. Just like that they both fell asleep soundly in each others arms for the entire night

When Shiv finally awoke the next morning in Nagato's arms still, she found that he was already awake.

"You're finally awake" He muttered softly, kissing her golden blonde hair.

"Yeah…" She smiled and stretched slightly. He put his forehead on hers, kissing the tip of her nose. He slowly let go of her and slipped out of bed.

"Any plans for today Nagato?"

"No. Just going to stay in and spend time with you." He replied, kissing her lips delicately. He went over to his large wardrobe from where he pulled his usual outfit for the day. Donning the completed outfit with his Akatsuki cloak, he looked more like normal.

"I love you" she said to him more clearly this time when he had finished.

He smiled at her through the mirror. "Did you have something in mind for today?"

"No, no. You're idea sounds just fine" She said watching him walk over to her and begin tracing her face with a finger and then placed random, sweet kisses on it.

"Nagato? Let me at least get out of bed before you pin me down on it again!" She grinned playfully, gently moving him aside so she could get dressed. She wore her black skirt, black tight shirt, her long black socks and her long black cardigan.

Nagato started to walk out the room

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just heading out, need some fresh air. Plus I do enjoy a good long walk, it helps me focus"

"Oh, okay. So long as you'll be fine" Shiv's voice grew quieter, remembering the event that took place a few days ago

"I'll be fine, trust me. Just stay here, get something to eat and relax. I'll be back soon enough"

"Okay then, just look after yourself. Oh and Nagato, I love you"

"I too my angel"

Shiv's face lit up, never had she heard that from him before, it must defiantly meant a strong bond between them, perhaps Nagato was finally opening up fully to her. She didn't need to hear the words "I love you" because she knew what he said meant that and more.

Nagato left the house and looked back, almost a smirk left his face. He was actually enjoying his life for the first time in decades, although he couldn't help but worry about the events that took place a few days ago. He didn't want to show it in front of Shiv, but Madara didn't work alone, and he feared retribution for his death. This was the reason why instead of leaving the village to train he instead decided to just walk around the village, that way he could stay close and be back if he sensed any danger.

An hour and a half passed and Shiv was doing as Nagato suggested and made herself something to eat when she noticed a Raven on the gate outside the back of the house

"Strange, raven's don't live in the Hidden Rain Village" she thought to herself.

Not taking any real notice in the bird she continued to prepare food for herself. She moved into the front room were she noticed through the front window another four Raven's on the fence outside the of the house.

"That's really strange, kind of creepy actually" she thought to herself again.

This time however she closed the blinds and locked the windows, Shiv then preceded to lock the back room windows and close the blinds there top, something was telling her that she was being watched. She then came to the conclusion that she starting to get paranoid and that Nagato would think this was some type of joke. So Shiv returned to the front room and began eating the food she prepared, however she couldn't deny the feeling that she was being watched.

"Nagato, please hurry back" she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile Nagato was just about to head back home, he had walked for over an hour and while he said it would relax him, it made him more agitated, something somewhere was going to happen, he didn't know how and he didn't know when, it was just a strange feeling he had in his stomach. Something about how quiet it had been for the last few days just made him feel uneasy. Then he thought

"If I were to exact revenge, would I target the one who killed Madara, or the one who could be used as bait?"

He knew that Shiv would be the target in all this, if someone would try and take revenge, but out of all his accomplices who would it be?

"Hmm, when I worked with Madara I formed a group. After I left he took charge, during my command many members were killed. Who were the ones that were killed and who were the ones still alive?"

Pein gave himself a headache thinking about it so much, before he realised he was more then halfway home, he'd been walking for at least 45 minutes more thinking about this.

Meanwhile Shiv was feeling more and more agitated, she could hear the birds squawking outside, it got louder and louder, she felt like her ears were going to explode. And before she screamed to block the noise out the birds stopped. She decided to look out the window and outside, there was nothing, no birds, no people no one.

A voice came from behind her and there was a hand on her shoulder. "Shiv?"

She yelped in fright. "Nagato!"

"What's wrong? You look stressed my love…"

"Ughh! God damn birds! I swear they were… watching me almost… there were about 10 of them out front and back!"

"Birds?"

"Yeah… Ravens"

"Itachi…" He growled suddenly it all made sense to him. Itachi would be the one to strike revenge for his cousin. Although he would have thought that little pest Sasuke and his hatred for his brother would have taken him out long ago and made Pein's job much easier. Damn it.

"Itachi? You're friend from that group you formed years ago?"

"Yeah… after all Madara was his cousin"

"What does this mean? Is he trying to warn us about something?"

"Maybe." He sighted pulling her close. "No matter what ill be here to protect you this time. The Uchiha family will not hurt you again"

"Well… there is this kind of funny story between Sasuke and I.."

"What do you mean?" he asked sternly

"Well… we did kind of… have sex once…"

"Are you kidding me?" He said flatly, his grip on her getting loose.

"This was ages ago… we met in a bar and well yeah but the point is Nagato that…"

"Was he better than me?"

"What! No! Don't be silly Nagato… Why? You sounded actually bothered…"

"Nothing… What happened?"

"Well then I found out I was pregnant with him so I told him and for the first time in his life he acted grown up and almost nice… but then Karin got involved so I waved goodbye to Sasuke and also the baby."

"You got an abortion?"

"Yes. It had to be done"

"I guess so… what happened then?"

"Nothing… and then a few years later I met you again" she smiled at him

He tightened his grip on her again, kissing the top of her head softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought you'd freak"

"Me? Never" He grinned and kissed her head again. "I wouldn't worry about anything with the raven's. they're nothing to fear"

"I hope not…" She mumbled, snuggling in to his cloaked chest.

That night the rain began to pour down and it thrashed against the windows and the roof. Shiv woke up feeling Pein thrashing around next to her. She placed her arms around him and cuddled up to his back as he calmed down to her touch.

"S…stay away Itachi…" He muttered.

"Itachi?" She thought "Oh no… he's having a nightmare about him…" she began to shake him lightly. He began to stir and then jolted up right.

"Bloody hell!" she shouted

"There you are! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nagato… you were dreaming. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I think so." It took him a while to settle down again, but Shiv didn't let go of him once.

"I'm scared of him coming to get you." He said finally.

"Oh don't worry about that now. Just try to get back to sleep." she said

He rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. He fell asleep instantaneously.

The rain that was thrashing against the window had subsided.

The morning after except for the what seemed to be everlasting rain was a quiet one. Pein decided to go out again to try to meditate to calm his nerves. Whilst he was out Shiv busied herself trying to get Itachi out of her head. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was very involuntary. She turned around and when up the stairs and turned into the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water and sighed. She looked up into the mirror to see Itachi staring back at her. She screamed and turned around only to find to be alone in the small room. Her breathing uneven she went back downstairs and decided to battle the rain to get Pein back indoors. After all she didn't want him getting ill.

She ran over to the spot where he should be. She stood there and watched him for a few moments until approaching him.

"Nagato?" she said to him draping her arms around his neck

"Yes my love?"

"Are you coming in? I don't fancy you catching a cold. And I'm seeing things in the house."

"I'll just be a few more minutes. Go back inside please I don't want you getting ill either"

"No. I don't want to go back in there. I'm seeing Itachi everywhere!"

"Itachi? Just please go back inside Shiv. Now" he instructed

"No" she didn't want to disobey him but this was for his own good.

"What did you just say?" He said his voice rising

"I'm not going inside. I don't feel safe"

"Shiv! Just get inside now!" He said pushing her hands from his neck and he stood up to face her.

"No Nagato. I wont"

"Leave me alone! Stop bothering me and get inside!" he said lashing out at her and hitting her across the cheek.

Tears welled in her sapphire eyes and she turned away and ran back towards the house, leaving him to his own devices. Shiv was stopped along the way by a large sword being shoved in front of her path to safety and she was knocked to the floor hard.

"Good work. Now get her to the hideout and don't dawdle!" a voice said and then all she saw was complete darkness.

Nagato was completely unaware of what had just taken place and I his trail of thought he was to much deep in thought to take notice, although what he'd just done gave him a felling a deep guilt. He hadn't meant to strike Shiv that way, it was just pure frustration. He didn't mean any harm, in fact it was the exact opposite to what he wanted. Nagato was just so angry with himself mainly because all this was his fault, these were his old associates, his underlings. People he sought out and brought them into the group, each one had unique talents and each was powerful, however Nagato always remained the stronger of the group, hence why he was leader. Either way Itachi's reappearance didn't give him the right to strike at Shiv the way he did, and at the very least he owed her an apology and a proper one at that, he could only hope for her forgiveness.

Nagato left his spot and returned to the house to apologise to Shiv and hopefully make amends with her, he wanted to show that he didn't mean to hurt her. He opened the doors to the house and looked around, his best bet was the bedroom. He continued on to the bedroom and opened the door, it was empty, no signs of life at all. Nagato felt his heart sink, maybe he got what he deserved, he sat at the end of the bed and thought back to the moment when he struck Shiv, why did he do that? What was going through his mind at that point to hurt the one he loved? Nagato couldn't even remember the reason, not that any reason would justify it. He looked down at the floor in a moment of grief, hoping this was all a bad dream. Nagato pulled his head up and looked towards the bed mainly at Shiv's side, he could still feel the warmth of her body upon the sheets and her head indent on the pillow. Upon closer inspection he saw something else

"What's that?" he said out loud

Nagato moved over to the pillow and noticed that there was a feather on it, more importantly a Ravens feather. This meant one thing and one thing only, Itachi Uchiha had been here and even worse he'd taken Shiv with him, no doubt an act of vengeance against the death of Madara. Nagato stood up without a second thought, he knew exactly what he needed to do, he needed to track down his former comrade and recover Shiv. The only questions in his mind was is he alone? And if Shiv was okay.

Nagato sped out of the room, but before he left their home he picked up items that could help. He first went to get his Kunai's and a number of shrunken's. Now armed, Nagato left his home on a mission to recover Shiv and finish what was started with Madara's death, the end of his own organisation…

Meanwhile Shiv had finally come to, she couldn't see anything but her head felt heavy, everything was black, she had a bag over her head. She tried moving her hands but she couldn't same for her feet, they were bound tight. It felt like the blood was being cut off then Shiv felt fear in this mystery place, unable to see and move.

"She's awake"

A voice came from near Shiv's location, it seemed male due to the deepness. It made her jump and resulted in her ankles and wrists getting a shot of pain from sudden movement.

"I'll get the boss"

Another voice said, it got faint indicating this one was leaving the area, this too sounded like a male.

"Just so you know girl, your not in any danger of being raped again by anyone here, your bait. Nothing more"

The voice that remained said. Shiv didn't take his reassurance as sincere, she didn't know who these people were, or what they wanted. Shiv then herd a door open and footsteps approach then a voice from the distance getting louder.

"So, this is Nagato's lover"

This voice was female, the way she said this was almost venomous, like pure bitterness towards what title she gave her.

"Remove her bag, let her see who has caught this little piece of filth"

The female voice continued. In a second light hit Shiv's eyes and blinded her for a few second, when everything came into focus she found herself in a dark damp cave, she was in the company of 3 others, two men and a woman. To the left of her was the first man she noticed, he was average height with long blonde hair, having one eye covered by it. To the right was another man, this one was taller and bulkier, he was blue in skin colour with gills on his face. He had on his back a huge sword, this endued a flashback which Shiv remembered, it was that sword that had hit her. The last was the woman, she stood directly in front of her. She was average height and had pale skin, she also had blue coloured hair. The last thing she noticed was what they were all wearing, they where all wearing Akatsuki Cloaks, like Nagato.

"So, what do you think about your new home?"

The woman asked Shiv. Shiv was scared but she summoned the strength to speak

"What. What do you want from me?"

"You, well nothing really. Just sit here until your hero arrives, then for his betrayal he will die, you will watch and then you will also die."

"Who are you people? Are you Nagato's organisation?"

"We are the people he left and abandoned"

The woman replied, the Blonde man to her right looked at Shiv and began to speak

"Well you can call me Deidara"

"Shut-up!"

The woman spat

"Why should we tell her anything other then what's going to happen to her?"

"Well there's no harm in her knowing our names, it not like she can tell anyone"

Deidara said to the woman. She gave a disapproving look but could find nothing to say back to him, knowing he was right.

"Well, you know my name. The other guy's Kisame and the one who's in charge is-"

"My name is Konan!"

She interrupted.

Shiv swallowed, she knew that these where all extremely dangerous people, each one skilled in combat and killing, she wanted to know more but didn't know how far she could push them into answering questions, she was _their _prisoner after all. Shiv felt that she needed a proper justification for what's happened however and had to ask.

"Why do you want Nagato dead?"

"He betrayed us, he abandoned us and left us to rot"

The response came from Kisame, Deidara however moved towards a chair and sat down, he sighed. There was an awkward silence was in the area after the response that Kisame gave. Shiv felt that if she asked anymore then she would be in danger of getting hurt.

Konan walked closer to Shiv and knelt beside her

"You think Nagato really cares about you, he's got a heart of ice. Not caring for anyone but the mission and the fulfilment of his goals"

Shiv felt a cold draft travel down her spine at these words, she felt something uneasy about what Konan said and the way Nagato had last treated her outside their home. She chose not to answer back, but looked down to the floor. Konan stood back up and turned around to Kisame and Deidara.

"Now that the unnecessary introductions are over we can get to business, we will keep Nagato from finding the woman until everything's set for his arrival, that means we will move the woman to another hidden base when he discovers this one, I doubt that he'll take long finding this place, her bodyguard will be Uchiha, he will stay with her at all times. maybe his Sharingan will see something that we can't"

Konan then left the area through a large metal door, Shiv froze at what she said before she left. Uchiha? Sharingan? Could the unthinkable be true, was it her attacker that Nagato was thought to of killed… Madara?

Kisame left behind Konan's lead without hesitating, Deidara however stalled and slowly got up from his seat, he sighed when he got to his feet and started walking towards the door. Before he left he turned his head

"Keep strong girl and a word of advice, don't look directly into his eyes, that's when he has you"

With that said Deidara continued walking out and the door closed. Shiv was puzzled by Deidara's act of kindness and morale boost. Why was he warning her and why was he acting kind to her?

The sound of the metal door opening snapped Shiv from her trail of thought, from the shadows came a figure, his features where that of a young man, similar age to Nagato, his hair was pitch black and his face looked stale. He showed no emotion on his face and was quiet while walking, it was almost like he was floating towards her. He walked towards the chair that Deidara was sitting and sat down, he made no noise and didn't make any reaction to her presence. He looked at her with a cold look and said

"I am Itachi Uchiha and your life as you know it is now over"

Shiv felt a primal fear from this man, it was like Madara all over again but worse, this man was quiet and he knew he had complete control over this situation, she then feared for the time ahead.

**End of Chapter 3**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.**_


	4. Shark Bait!

C4 Shark Bait

Itachi looked at her.

"I recognise you from somewhere…" He said not looking at her again. "You slept with my brother once didn't you?"

"Yes but I don't see what that has to do with me being captive with you Itachi" she said trying to make progress on her current situation.

"Haven't you been told by Konan what is going on already? Or weren't you listening?" he turned his head slightly and looked at her. His eyes were glowing like Madara's. Slightly intimidated by him, Shiv tried to avert her eyes from his. She remembered what Deidara had said to her;

"Keep strong girl and a word of advice, don't look directly into his eyes, that's when he has you"

It was too late for her to look away. He had her hooked.

"Now… I think you have something to tell me don't you?" Itachi said menacingly.

"Yes…"

"Who else was there the day Madara was killed?"

"Me and Nagato. Jiraiya was also there" Shiv said but then straight afterwards clasped her hands to her mouth with the realisation of what she just exposed.

"Good Girl…" Itachi said, rubbing her face with his hand "I can see you're very reliable. How about you join us and fight against Pein. We would have better success with you in our group."

"Yes Itachi…" She said unable to control what she was saying or doing.

"Excellent…" Itachi grinned nastily, standing up and untying her hands and ankles then pressing her against the wall of her cell. "I'll need a partner. I think you'll do just fine" He said manipulatively knowing full well Kisame was his partner.

"Pein doesn't love you, you know. He only looks out for one person and that's himself. He only cares about his goals and would kill you without a second thought to get to them."

"Yes, Itachi. I'm aware" Shiv said under his spell completely

He then pressed his lips against hers pushing his body against it too. Pulling away he said with a smirk "You might as well have all the Uchiha considering you have had my brother AND my cousin."

"Makes sense…" Shiv droned her eyes not focusing on anything and just staring into space as Itachi forced her down to the damp floor of the cave, ripping off the bottom half of her clothing like a depraved animal. Unaware of her actions Shiv lay there letting Itachi do this to her. With no consideration of her wellbeing at all Itachi forced his way inside her and Shiv didn't even flinch. She was used to being abused by everyone around her. In a sense it was almost normal for her.

"This will be over in a second…" Itachi said, his breathing heavy. Shiv's breathing began to get short and quicker. A couple more thrusts into her and it was over. He resumed his standing position and stood her up. Ending the use of his Sharingan she came out of the spell he had her under.

"Itachi… what's going on?" she said confused.

"Nothing. Remember what I said to you. I will inform Konan of your 'decision' immediately."

"What decision! Itachi!"

"Your decision for joining the Akatsuki. I'll be back momentarily with your clothes." he said retying her hands and ankles together. "Don't go anywhere" He said

"Yeah its not like I have a choice…" She muttered, sarcastically.

He left her in her cold cell to try to remember what just happened.

Meanwhile Nagato was just leaving Hidden Rain Village, knowing that his journey may be a long one, this however didn't deter him, he would stop the Akatsuki and save Shiv. All his enemies would be gone and they could finally be safe. His best bet was the Uchiha hideout in Hidden Leaf, then again he wasn't just looking for Itachi, he was looking for them all, meaning they would probably have a base somewhere else. Nagato stopped walking for a brief moment, deep in thought on where he should head, he tried to recall most of the locations where the Akatsuki set up base camp. He sighed when he remembered so many, there was he one near Hidden Sand Village. That's were a former member of the Akatsuki was killed, but the base itself was still intact maybe there he would find them, it also was closer for him to travel. Nagato started walking again now with a destination in mind, he set out for the Akatsuki base on the borders of Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf. It would be at least half a full day at his top speed before he got there, so with no time to spare he set out.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, Shiv now donned in her Akatsuki robes was now under the watchful eye of Deidara. Weirdly she felt safe with him. She didn't know if that was because of the effects of Itachi's Sharingan or not but none the less she felt no impending danger as of yet.

"You look good in an Akatsuki cloak." Deidara complemented her

"Thanks. Did Itachi do something to me?"

"I don't think so. Why what's the matter?"

"I feel funny…" she said implying down below.

"Ah… erm I wouldn't know. I don't think he would do something like that"

"Oh…"

"Hey I don't even want to be a part of any of this. Konan forced me to come along. I know Pein will kill us. All of us. Him and Konan go back a long way"

"So do me and him. I've known him since I was three. Loved him since I can remember."

Deidara approached her. Bent down and untied her ankles and then stood back up to untie her hands.

"Go on."

"What?"

"Get out of here. I'll cover for you." he smiled bravely.

"Oh Deidara no! You'll be killed! Why don't you come with me? I knew you didn't want to do this otherwise you wouldn't have warned me about Itachi's Sharingan…"

"I can't. Pein wont believe I didn't want to do this. He will kill me for even attempting."

"He wont even know you were apart of this if I don't tell him…"

"You're a sweet girl but I must stay here. It was a nice thought though. Good Luck" he smiled warmly

"Thank you Deidara… I wont forget this" she said kissing his cheek as a thank you. She gave him a quick hug before departing the cell to look for a way out of here. Taking one last look at Deidara who gave her a little wave, she turned the corner and came face to face with Kisame.

"Oh!"

"What! How did you get out?" Kisame demanded

"I broke free" She lied for Deidara's sake.

"Really? Well you aren't going anywhere." He growled at her and reached for his massive sword which he kept on his back. Shiv had a surge of adrenaline and kicked Kisame in the stomach, winding him giving her time to make a get away.

"SHIV!" He roared after her. Deidara came out of the cell and saw Kisame getting ready to throw three kunai at her. Deidara ran at Shiv protecting her from the thwart of them. One landing in his right shoulder and the other in the side of his neck. The other he barely caught with his free hand.

He darted it back at Kisame, landing it deep in his chest.

"So you let her out! You traitor!" Kisame yelled overcome with rage pulling out the kunai.

"I let her out because you know as well as I do that Pein will kill all of us. I was merely trying to save our lives."

"You're life you mean!" He said walking up to them slowly. Shoving Deidara aside he grabbed Shiv by her cloak and hissed

"I'll let Konan deal with you. Deidara, you're mine"

Kisame took her to Konan who at first sight of her told Kisame to throw her to the floor and he did with pleasure. Konan stood over her and picked up her head by her hair.

"Well, well, well. I'm afraid you're little escape plan didn't work did it?" She mocked "I can handle this on my own Kisame. You deal with Deidara." Kisame exited and Konan faced her attention back to Shiv.

"You sicken me!" She shouted. "How dare you try to escape!" and with that she swiped at Shiv's cheek with a kunai. The sharp blade causing a big split on it. It began to gush with blood. Not daring to move to defend herself, Shiv just grabbed her wounded cheek, groaning in pain.

"You will remain here until Prince Charming arrives. You will not sweet talk me the way you did to Deidara! Do you hear me bitch! I want my revenge on Pein and I will get it!" she shrieked into Shiv's face.

Kisame was dealing with Deidara at the same time.

"Kisame, listen… we can get out of here now and we will both get to stay alive. You know Pein is unstoppable! Especially when he unleashed his Rinnegan!"

"I'm sorry Deidara. I want my revenge on him for leaving us all here! It's not fair what he did to us! You know I'm right!"

"Well then think about this. Why kill me? I was thinking of us! I don't want to die at the hands of Pein…"

"No. you're dying at the blade of Kisame instead. A rather fitting end. don't you think?" he said raising his sword in the air.

"I'm sorry Kisame…" Deidara breathed

"It's too late for that, Traitor!" he said bringing the blade down on Deidara's neck, killing him.

Meanwhile Nagato finally got to the entrance of the hideout, he stood at the large stone door and wondered what to do now. The answer was simple, he was going to knock the door down and see what was inside, he looked at the door and pointed his hands towards it

"Almighty Push!"

With a loud bang the door fell and the entrance was open, Nagato looked to see what was inside and then proceeded to enter. The cave was dark and damp, but there was recent activity as Nagato noticed foot prints in the dirt

"I'm close"

He continued on and saw the winding caverns that led to the other sections of the base, remembering where he was going it wouldn't take long for him to get to the main section, Nagato walked with caution encase of enemies jumping out at him. He saw a distant light and started walking faster, thinking his destination was closer now. Nagato entered a room that was brightly lit, this one had clear signs of resent activity, from here on all the base was lit up, each corridor and main room was bright. Nagato continued on, he knew he was close to the rooms that were of any significance, then he heard a noise, a loud thud, from a few rooms away. Nagato started to run towards the sound, he continued running through the corridors and hallways until he came across the last door. With a bang he pushed the door down, only to uncover the body of Deidara and Kisame standing over him.

"Deidara?" Nagato said in disbelief

"Well well, looks like you took the bait and have landed yourself at the mercy of a killer shark hehe"

After finishing Kisame walked closer to Pein but kept a good distance between the two.

"Where's Shiv?"

"Oh she's here, but you'll never find her"

Kisame smirked and drew his sword he pointed it directly towards Pein

"Kisame, get out of my way or I will kill you"

"I'd rather not, plus the boss would kill me"

"Why did you kill Deidara? Are you all that bored that you've all started killing each other?"

"He betrayed us, he let the girl loose and tried to help her escape"

"Hmm then Deidara has gained my respect and I will not let him die in vain, I will save Shiv and make you pay for the lives that you've taken"

"Bring it on, I've looked forward to this for a long long time"

Meanwhile Konan was busy keeping an eye on her favourite hostage.

"Yes… not long now till he arrives looking for you. I cant wait to get my hands on him and destroy him. It will be worth seeing your face" she remarked snidely

"He will destroy you not the other way around. You should know that. He destroyed Madara and I am more than certain he can take on a little girl like you Konan…" Shiv replied to her in a venomous tone.

"Really? Well what you probably don't know is that we were the most feared team in the whole of Hidden Rain. God and Angel if I remember rightly."

"Yeah? Most likely just humouring you. I am his angel now."

She stayed silent for a while trying to think of a comeback but failing to do so.

"Whatever" was all she could come up with and went back to monitoring the security cameras. She grinned in pure delight as she seen something upon the screen that would surely shut Shiv up.

"Looks like the fly has found the lair of the spider. Pein is here. And Kisame has him. If he doesn't get him Itachi certainly will."

"I don't think so Konan. I've had enough of your jeering. I'll take you on right here right now!"

"Shut up worm. I'll wipe the floor with you're fake blonde hair. You're so pathetic." she laughed

"Konan I mean it!"

Konan sighed. "Well if that is what you wish. You must know that you don't stand a chance against me, you don't have any Jutsu. That is why you are pathetic."

"Shut you're annoying mouth little girl and lets get on with it!" Shiv yelled, getting impatient.

Pein and Kisame were deep in fight and Pein wasn't about to give up easily. Running at Kisame he threw more Kunai's at him one landing in his arm, the other missed as he leapt out of the way. He landed and the other kunai darted in his leg. He yelled out in pain as he removed both kunai from his body.

"Hmph… Deidara tried that same trick before. It got him killed. You will be joining him shortly Pein."

"Somehow I don't think so Kisame. I chose you for the Akatsuki knowing your strengths and weaknesses. That will be your downfall in this fight. You're forgetting I know you move for move." Pein told him.

"Well try to keep up with me Pein." Kisame goaded him. Pein growled at Kisame and ran at him once more aiming one more kunai at him hoping for the perfect shot. He threw it and it landed on target, right in Kisame's forehead. Howling in pain Kisame fell to the floor attempting to pull out the kunai that was causing him to loose a lot of blood. Pein towered over him.

"Last chance Kisame. Tell me where Shiv is and I'll let you live. I'll heal you and together we will take on everything that crosses us. If you don't cooperate then I will have to finish you quickly."

"Never. I wouldn't join you even if you did save me."

"As you wish, Kisame." Pein said, saddened that it had come to this.

"Fuck you Nagato…" Kisame spat as he lay dying. Pein knew that he wasn't getting through so he decided to end this and continue his search for Shiv, he moved his arm slightly and a black pole slid from his sleeve. The pole was thin and sharp, easily able to pierce anything it was stabbed in to. He stood at Kisame's side and drove it through his chest, ending Kisame completely.

Meanwhile Shiv was still with Konan locked in a fight that Shiv was outmatched in, Konan was about end this fight but she also knew that she needed Shiv alive in order to serve her purpose. Suddenly a red light started flashing and an alarm sounded, the fight broke off and Konan ran to the camera surveillance system, Kisame was dead and there was no sign of Pein. She started to worry and anger came from her facial expressions, she had let Pein get the best of her because she got distracted by Shiv.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet"

Shiv shouted from behind her. Shiv darted at Konan from behind hoping to tackle her to the ground. Konan acted quickly and moved aside and dodged the attack.

"Enough of this, you've distracted me long enough"

She summoned paper to surround Shiv and covered her from top to bottom, causing Shiv to fall to the ground. Their fight was over and Konan now had to rethink her plan. She called for Itachi who was just outside the control room, he herd her call and walked into the room. Itachi didn't take notice of Shiv who was now laying on the floor unable to move.

"You called"

"Yes, Kisame and Deidara are dead, we're moving location and taking the girl with us"

"What about Pein?"

"He's escaped his fate for today, but I swear he will die"

"So when do we leave?"

"Immediately, take her and we'll meet at this location" Konan pointed at a location on the map, which Shiv couldn't see from her angle.

"Meet at this location? Aren't we leaving together?"

"No, we can't have Pein follow us, I will lead him away from this location"

"Very well, I will leave now"

Itachi then walked over to Shiv and swung her over his shoulder, he then walked out of the room and headed to a escape exit from the base. Konan however followed the cameras to try and locate Pein, there wasn't any lead and wasn't any sight of him anywhere.

"Well, you always were quick at getting to your destination isn't' that right Nagato?"

She turned around and looked towards the door and there stood Pein

"Konan!"

"Yes, I am now the leader of the Akatsuki"

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

"You left us to die, you left everyone that followed you, you left me"

"What?"

"You always where slow to truly understand people, and peoples feelings"

Pein could see where this was going, but it didn't matter. He wanted Shiv and he didn't care what he had to do to succeed.

"Konan, give Shiv back to me"

"She doesn't deserve you Nagato, she hasn't been there for you like I have"

"I love her, I've died for her and would gladly do it again"

"You don't know what love is!" Konan spat

"Do you?" Pein countered

"Pein, I've loved you since we where children"

"Your not the first person to say this to me" he answered back

Konan didn't reply to what he said. She stood there and stared at him

"She doesn't love you, if she did then she wouldn't of joined us"

"What?"

"She has joined the Akatsuki, she has turned her back on you and joined us. That's how much she loves you"

"I don't believe you, she wouldn't do that"

"She left with Itachi, willingly."

"She wouldn't do that"

"Why not? She did sleep with Itachi's younger brother and now she's whoring around with Itachi"

"… Where's Itachi?"

"He's long gone, he left just as you got here, he left with _his_ woman"

"I don't think she'd do that" Pein's voice started to waver, the seeds of doubt had been planted and he questioned Shiv's loyalties.

"Ironic that you should feel pain, the pain of betrayal"

"Konan, I don't believe you"

"Then watch this video recording of her and Itachi"

Pein walked over to the screen and Konan played the tape, he didn't know why he wanted to watch this, maybe to see if what she said was true or maybe hoping it was all a bluff.

"Here watch how sincere she is"

Konan played the tape and to Pein's dismay what she had said was true, the video displayed Shiv and Itachi. Pein felt a cold feeling in his stomach, he felt pain, betrayal, hatred for what he just learned.

Pein was glued to the screen, he couldn't take his eyes off it, it kept replaying over and over, showing again and again the worst type of betrayal. Konan used this moment to quietly walk towards the door.

"Now feel the Pain that I felt when I found out about the two of you, just remember that my feelings haven't changed, obviously hers have"

Konan left the room and ran out, Pein didn't notice at first. He was to immersed in what had been shown to him on the camera system. He then saw that he was alone

"Konan! Konan!"

Pein ran out of the room and saw her running down a long corridor, he pursued her as fast as he could. Finally catching up with her he asked her an important question.

"You didn't tell me where Itachi was."

"No and I'm not going to either. Get lost Pein I have your ex to kill."

Without thinking Pein shot forward and kissed Konan and the lips softly. He then realized what he was doing and shoved her away. Even though she had slept with Itachi cheating on her back wouldn't make him a better man.

"Itachi is at the other base. You haven't been there before and you still wont be either."

"Why? I'm not going to rescue _her _if that's what you think. She can rot for all I care. Konan please take me to Itachi. I have a deal to make with him."

"Fine. Follow me" Konan sighed leading him outside to the next base…

**End of Chapter 4**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.**_


	5. Itachi's Stronghold

Chapter 5 - Itachi's Stronghold

Pein and Konan were on their way to the base where Itachi held Shiv. Not that Pein was interested in her any more, not after what he had seen anyway. Pein had a deal to make with Itachi and it was an offer he wouldn't refuse.

Itachi had let Shiv loose from her restraints. Hypnotizing her with his Sharingan once more he asked her a number of questions.

"Shiv? Do you think that Pein would ever give me his Rinnegan?"

"You would most likely have to fight him. But I know you would win Itachi - san" Shiv said mesmerized by his Sharingan.

"Ah that's good to know that I have you behind me…" He said stroking her body with both hands.

Meanwhile Pein and Konan reached the base entrance

"We're here" Konan said to Pein

"At last I can deal with Itachi"

Konan opened the door to the base, Pein followed. Undeniable to both of them this was a nostalgic feeling to them, it had been many years since they traveled together and now here they were walking into an Akatsuki hideout on a mission.

"Where's Itachi?"

"He will be in the heart of the base, at the centre"

"What about Shiv?"

"She'll be with him"

"Understood"

Pein knew that his revenge was drawing close, he would offer power and then destroy him with what Itachi sought. Konan lead the way and Pein stayed close behind, they walked at a slow pace talking as they walked

"What are you going to do when you face Itachi?"

"Save Saskue the trouble of killing him"

"and about the woman?"

Pein hesitated in his answer, he hated what he had seen, but he hated the pain he felt from it even more and he despised the one who inflicted that pain above all others.

"Kill her too, you are the only one that I've ever been able to truly trust, I see that now"

Konan gave a small smirk that Pein couldn't see, she wanted that answer from him, he had been perfectly delivered into her hands, and now in his time of pain, she was the one to help pick up the pieces.

They approached a large metal door, it bore the Akatsuki symbol on it. Pein knew this was it, his chance for revenge was at hand. The large doors opened and within was a huge room, it went on for a far as the eye could see, even the ceiling was as high as the sky, it seemed like the room was endless in size. In the centre there stood Itachi, sitting down next to him was Shiv, Itachi took notice that Konan wasn't alone, he started walking over to the two, leaving Shiv sitting there.

"What is the meaning of this Konan" Itachi asked

"Forget her, I'm the one you will talk to. I have an offer for you" Pein said

"Oh, what offer?"

"I lied, I just needed to see you for myself, your Sharingan. I know what Shiv did wasn't her choice now, in that video Konan showed me I saw her never break eye contact with you, what did you do? Hypnotise her? You're a sick man, and Konan you disgust me for lying the way you did."

Konan looked down at the floor when he said this, the bitterness in his voice hurt more then any pain he could ever inflict upon her. She backed away from both Pein and Itachi, Pein then continued

"Just know Itachi that I will now kill you for doing what you did and you will never have my Rinnegan, just like Madara before you, you will fall before me and be dead at my feet." Pein finished.

"Very well, I'll show you the true power of the Sharingan" Itachi said

Itachi jumped back to the centre of the room and readied a kunai. Pein walked onwards and was ready to face Itachi with all his strength. He didn't even bother looking at Shiv, even though it wasn't her fault it still hurt because of the fact it was her.

"Nagato… please be careful." Shiv uttered and tears rolled down her cheeks because she was so happy to see him.

"Don't speak. I don't really want to talk to you right this minute." He replied still not looking at her. He was still hurting.

Pein continued to stare at Itachi, and he stared back the two of them in a eye lock with each other

"Dead at your feet? We'll see"

In a flash Itachi disappeared, Pein wasn't surprised by this type of fighting style. This was used to intimidate the enemy and gain a speed advantage at the same time, this was a good example of Itachi's speed in combat.

"Hmm If I were him where would I reappear ah, it would be… Got you!"

Pein turned around as fast as he could and drew a Kunai, he swung it without looking at what he was hitting. There was a loud metallic bang, it was the sound of two kunai clashing together. Itachi had reappeared right behind him, being less then two metres apart. The force of the impact blew the kunai from each of their hands, Pein jumped back and Itachi also, they leaped back to maintain a safe distance from each other knowing that one could easily injure the other.

Pein leaped at Itachi hoping to keep him off guard and threw 5 extra Kunai, Itachi jumped dodged and jumped again resulting in all 5 missing. The kunai were stuck in the ground and the cracks of wall, Itachi looked at one then looked back at Pein, he sped at Pein in order to engage hand-to-hand combat. Itachi threw the first punch, he hit Pein and caught him off guard, Pein swung round and attempted to kick Itachi, Pein came close but he missed him completely. Itachi was now a fare distance away from Pein now, he remained still trying to see what Pein would do, Pein knew that so long as Itachi had the Sharingan this fight would be difficult. Pein wasn't up to a long fight as it was with Madara, he couldn't risk that happening again. Pein kept his sight on Itachi, knowing that even a simple blink is all he needed to end this.

"The true power of the Sharingan, is Itachi Uchiha's Power!" Itachi boasted, as if in an attempt to weaken Pein's resolve.

"You will never defeat me, you may have the Sharingan but that's a child's toy compared to the Rinnegan"

This really bothered Itachi more then Pein thought it would of, he could see the anger build up in his face, Itachi clearly didn't like the Sharingan being spoken of in a low and powerless manner, obviously he thought quite highly of the Sharingan. The fact that the Sharingan was in everyway second to the Rinnegan must of made the sentence hurt Itachi that much more.

Itachi leaped at Pein drawing a shuriken and kunai in each hand, he threw the shuriken first and without effort Pein dodged it, Itachi landed a few feet away from Pein now who was still standing still not breaking eye contact. Itachi then threw his Kunai but while throwing it Pein herd him say

"Item Clone Jutsu"

With the words said the one Kunai became 10, the 10 became 20 and the 20 became 40. In total over 90 Kunai now came flying at Pein

"Hmm, child's play" Pein said giving a smirk that no one could see

"Almighty Push!" Pein cried

The kunai, no matter how many there had been, be that 40, 80 or 1000 didn't get anywhere near Pein, they all flew in different directions, some back at Itachi himself, others to the ceiling, wall and floor. After the Kunai barrage Pein walked towards Itachi, Itachi however now had a mild injury, two kunai were lodged in his leg. He didn't show the pain but he did give off slight moans, he looked back to his opponent and saw he was walking towards him, Itachi did all he could do and rip the kunai from his flesh, the wounds would have to wait.

"Now's my chance" Pein said to himself

Pein began to run towards Itachi would had no other option other then to run away, he the virtues of a large room where shown, as Itachi would of easily of been corned if this were a small room. He fled the immediate area and tried to lose Pein, Pein however would not let his prey get away from him easily and followed with all his skill. Itachi thought that if this kept up, he would eventually slip up and Pein would finish him, especially since he now had a bad leg.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Itachi yelled in desperation, he knew of nothing else that would end the chase that Pein gave, he had to go on the offensive and flip the way the battle had been so far. Pein however wasn't surprised by this ability, for Madara had used a similar technique against him, ironically it was almost the move that ended their fight. Pein jumped up as far as he could and dodged the attack from Itachi, he landed on his feet but now there was a gap between them once more.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Again Itachi didn't let up and fired his deadly Jutsu at Pein, the fire balls where the size of men and came at incredible speed, Pein jumped to his left and dodged the attack, then came another, Pein jumped to the left again dodging the attack again. Another 3 came towards Pein, he jumped out of the way each and every time, each time getting closer to Itachi.

"Universal Pull!"

Pein called, he summoned his power and Itachi felt gravity work against him, he felt his feet starting to pull him towards Pein until he was pull from the floor and in the air. Pein pulled a black pole out of his sleeve and pointed it towards Itachi's speeding body, if nothing stopped this then the pole would end Itachi.

Itachi thought quickly and realised that if he broke Pein's concentration he would have to let Itachi go from the Jutsu he was trapped in. In desperation he threw his remaining Kunai and shuriken.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Itachi cried, if this didn't work it was over. Pein saw the fire ball heading straight for him, he had no choice other then to break the Jutsu and dodge the attack, by pure luck Itachi survived and he fell to the floor, Pein cut it close and while the fire ball missed, he allowed the 4 Kunai that Itachi had left hit him, the shuriken only cut his shoulder and continued on until it hit the wall. Pein looked to where the Kunai had pierced, 1 below his shoulder, 1 in his chest and the last 2 in his leg. Pein ignored the feeling it gave when he pulled them from his flesh, he wanted Itachi dead and was willing to get hit repeatedly to archive this goal. With a stagger he got to his feet, now feeling the effects of being stabbed several times, however he didn't let this distract him. He looked for Itachi, it was difficult as the room was clouded with smoke due to the amount of Fire Ball Jutsu's that had been used, Itachi however was still in the place he fell, struggling to breath from the smoke and having to deal with the cut on his leg he struggled to get on his feet. Itachi knew that he couldn't last much longer, and he didn't know how to end this fight in his favour.

"Almighty Push!"

Pein's voice filled the room and the air became windy, Pein had used one of his best moves to do nothing more then clear the smoke from the room, the wind became fast and Itachi could feel the force of its push, however Pein's plan had worked and now they could see each other, they were closer then they thought they were. Pein had his eyes locked on Itachi and knew this fight was near enough over. While Pein had sustained more injuries then Itachi, Itachi was tired and about to collapse from exhaustion due to the pressure's of withstanding Pein's attacks and chases.

Itachi looked at Pein and he looked back, Itachi began to walk slowly towards Pein, Pein not knowing what he was up to thought it best to play out Itachi's strategy, so he himself began walking towards Itachi. The two walked slowly ignoring the pain that each was in, they kept perfect eye contact with each other not letting themselves blink encase something happened. Now within 3 metres of each other Itachi stopped so Pein did the same

"Its time to end this, either you'll die here or I will"

"I'll make you pay for hurting Shiv" Pein replied

"Sharingan!"

Itachi's eye's glowed red, the Sharingan pattern showing clearly, Pein didn't care, he'd taken on more powerful people with the Sharingan before. Pein then looked directly into Itachi's eyes

"So, it was hypnotism that you used on Shiv"

"Yes, and it served its purpose, just like she did" Itachi's tone suggested he was trying to goad Pein into attacking, meaning that Itachi was up to something.

"You don't know true power" Pein said

His Rinnegan began to brighten, unlike the Sharingan that glowed red, the Rinnegan mealy got brighter, the purple was more intense, clearly showing that both where using the fully unleashed versions of their power.

"I'll show you the meaning of pain"

In a flash Itachi began to brake apart, he was turning into a flock of ravens, before Pein could act he was swarmed by at least 8 birds, it drove Pein to the ground. The birds were causing bleedings wherever they pecked, Pein couldn't move, they were all over him faster then he could move. Pein then gave off a loud yell

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

The birds where thrown in all directions, all of them incapacitated. They began to change form again and took the shape of Itachi once again, Pein noticed that he was bleeding.

"So you can get injured even in your bird form" he said to himself

Pein pulled himself up on his feet and jumped into the air, he had a good chance of ending this completely seeing as Itachi was dazed by the last attack. Pein landed by Itachi's side and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground he tightened his grip. He then threw Itachi away like discarding an old cloth, the impact to the ground was brutal causing Itachi to couch out blood. Pein walked over to him ready to finish him off, at the sight of his enemy he forced himself up and stood his ground. Pein summoned a pole from his sleeve and sped up his pace to get to Itachi. Itachi saw the pole but didn't show fear, he continued to stand his ground and let the enemy come to him. He had herd about the battle with Madara and what had actually killed Pein, he hoped that the same thing would work twice. Pein started to run at Itachi reading his weapon for its death blow, Pein plunged forward trying to stab Itachi in the heart, but Pein underestimated the power of the Sharingan, Itachi saw the move coming and jumped over Pein while he made his move. Itachi while in midair and directly above Pein yelled out loud

"Fire Ball Jutsu"

The fire blast engulfed Pein and Itachi landed not to far from the burning area, tired from battle and weakened from his injuries Itachi collapsed to his knees, hoping that his last move ended it. The flames ensued and continued to burn, Pein was completely engulfed in them, it was a direct hit and he didn't block it, it had to be over. He found it hard to keep his head up, his entire body was yelling for rest but he forced himself to watch the flames burn, he needed to know if it worked or not, Itachi counted every second the flames burned for an extra second was a percentage increase of success. Finally it had been 5 minutes with nothing happing, Pein didn't come out of the fire and there wasn't any indication he survived, at last Itachi let out a sigh, he'd won, he could let his head hang as he now faced the floor.

"Impressive Itachi, Impressive"

Itachi froze, he couldn't believe what he heard, the voice came from behind him but he could move, his body had already given up to exhaustion. The footsteps grew louder as they walked around him, Itachi still unable to life his head could only see the shoes of the one who spoke. He used all that was left of his strength to pull his head up right to see the face of this person. It was everything he feared, it was indeed Pein.

"H… How did you *cough* How did you-"

"How did I escape?" Pein said

Itachi could barely speak so he gave a small nod

"Teleportation Jutsu, I teleported seconds before your attack hit me"

Itachi couldn't hold his head up any longer, he let it hang down and faced the floor once more

"I will admit though, had I not seen that coming… Well I guess its pointless talking in maybes now. You will answer my questions Itachi, then I will grant you a quick death"

Itachi knew this was the end, he couldn't do anything against Pein now, it wouldn't change anything. He could finally see why Pein was the leader of Akatsuki, he could easily best all the other members.

"Where is Shiv, when I teleported from your attack I went to retrieve her knowing you weren't going to be a threat anymore, she wasn't where I saw her when I arrived, and I cant find any trace of your leader"

Itachi knew what had happened, Konan used his fight with Pein as a distraction to take Shiv to yet another location, he felt a big drop in his stomach, he'd been used as nothing more then a pawn in Konan's plan. Knowing that now he didn't feel compelled to keep information from Pein, he'd already been betrayed, the least he could do is give the information to Pein in the hopes that Pein would kill Konan. He used what was left of his bodily strength to speak.

"Konan, she took the woman while we where fighting *cough*, I guess I was used as a distraction."

"Continue" Pein ordered

"I don't know for sure *cough* but there is only one Akatsuki base left that I know about *cough* she's probably there."

"Where is this base?"

"It's in Hidden Leaf Village *cough* in the forest of silence"

"You have served your purpose Itachi, I will make your death quick"

Itachi rose his head for the last time and began to speak

"Kill her, she used me and the others *cough* all because of jealousy"

He let his head hang down for its last time, Itachi closed his eyes and waited for Pein's reaction. Pein stood directly in front of Itachi and summoned a pole from his sleeve he raised it above Itachi's head and was ready to deal the killing blow

"Why do you fight Pein?" Itachi said

"I fight to save the one I care for, to seek revenge upon the one who disrespected her, abused her"

"That wasn't my choice, I was told to it"

"That doesn't make you any less to blame and any less guilty"

"I know" Itachi whispered

Pein then stabbed the pole through Itachi, his death was indeed quick as Pein promised and now he had only one target left, this would however be different from the others, He loved Shiv and he was once friends with Konan, both knew from childhood. His final mission had begun. In order to save the one he loves he must kill an old friend.

**End of Chapter 5**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.**_


	6. Akatsuki's End

Chapter 6 - Akatsuki's End

Konan stood over Shiv as she was trying to clutch her face to stop the blood from escaping the wound. Konan laughed cruelly at her.

"You pathetic weakling. Itachi has killed Pein. You are doomed to stay with us for eternity."

"I wont! I will find a way out of here! Nagato isn't dead!" Shiv said, not sounding too sure.

"What right do you have to call him by name! You have none!" she yelled, slapping the sore cheek causing Shiv to yell out in pain.

"Oh by the way. I showed Pein the video of you and Itachi. He loves me and always has."

"Why would you do that! What have I ever done to you?"

"You took him from me! But at least he knew who he wanted before he died. He kissed me and said he only trusted me."

"No! Nagato wouldn't do that!"

"He knows you slept with Itachi." She said grinning evilly.

"I didn't! I wouldn't do anything to hurt him!"

"Only me and Itachi know that I made him sleep with you. I thought of an amazing plan to get Pein to turn against you and kill you making my life a little easier. We would have Pein back in the Akatsuki and you would be dead. Perfect ending if you ask me"

"Totally… You're crazy! Do you know that? Why do you want me to join you're stupid group anyway?"

"Because we knew it would make Pein think that you don't love him. My idea and it was perfect. He died hating you. I couldn't wait for him to tell me that I was the only one he could trust. I bet you're wondering what my motive is, aren't you?"

"No, it's kind of obvious actually."

"It's jealousy!" Konan shouted completely ignoring Shiv's answer.

"Well duh! I guessed that about half an hour ago!"

"You don't deserve a man like Pein. He was always better than you"

"So. I know one thing for sure. I am better than you at everything. For one I got Nagato didn't I?" Shiv said smugly.

"Now listen here you!" Konan said grabbing her face and pulling her towards her own face. "I hate you! There is no reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Then kill me then! If Nagato's dead and he apparently doesn't love me then I might as well die!" she said bravely.

"That can be arranged…" suddenly Shiv's hands came from behind her back and she pushed Konan away from her and punched her to the floor.

A stunned Konan looked up at Shiv and said

"How did you get loose?"

"The restraints weren't tied properly. I told you, I'm always one step ahead of you Konan, I always will be until I kill you"

"You can't kill me. You have no special abilities at all."

"Well I can try." she said advancing on her then brandishing three stolen kunai from Konan's belt.

"How did you get those?" Konan asked her nastily.

"You're very slow aren't you? I may not have special abilities but I am good at knowing when I can beat someone in a fight."

"You will never do such a thing. You wont even get that close to me."

Meanwhile Pein had left the Akatsuki base with a new destination, the Forest of Silence. He knew the way and made a move, all he could do was think about what he would do when he came face-to-face with Shiv and Konan. He loves Shiv and at one time he was friends with Konan, his heart was telling him to rescue Shiv at all costs, but this fight would have a different approach, he could potentially talk his way out of this one. Drawing on their friendship as a way to persuade Konan to let Shiv go, one thing he did know though was that friendship or not, he wasn't afraid of killing her in order to save Shiv.

Pein entered one of the many forests of Hidden Leaf, know getting closer to his targets. His mind was still in deep thought, he couldn't help think that he may find it harder to kill Konan then he thought, he did kiss her after all, he didn't really think about it when he did though, it was just to get her to lead him to Itachi, but perhaps there was something more. He didn't like where this thought was leading, he loved Shiv that wasn't in question. He loved her with his very being, if he didn't he wouldn't of gone to all this trouble to try and save her.

"Hmm, which way now?" Pein said to himself

He looked towards 3 different paths, wondering which way to go. Pein headed towards the path on his right, hoping it would lead to his final encounter with Konan.

Back in the depths of the forest Konan and Shiv were still at odds, Shiv having broke free from her restraints and stealing 3 kunai was ready to fight Konan.

"You know you cant win" Konan spat at Shiv

"That wont stop me from trying, if I've learnt anything from Nagato its to not give up. I know he's alive, he'll find me, I know he will"

Konan stood silently, not knowing how to respond. She gave a blank look at Shiv, this was the first time Shiv had ever seen Konan look at her without hatred in her eyes. Almost like she knew exactly how Shiv felt, she may very well of felt that sense of hope once in her life being Pein's partner long ago.

"You really love him don't you?" Konan asked

"I do, with all my heart"

"What makes you think you deserve him?"

"It's not about deserving him, its about him loving me back"

"He loves me!" Konan yelled

She finally showed her jealousy, Shiv was taken aback by the rage in her voice, it went from calm and collective to pure rage and contempt. Konan kept her sights on Shiv and continued talking

"You know what the best part is though?"

"What"

"We kissed"

The sound of what was just said sank into Shiv's heart, her stomach felt heavy and began to twist and turn. A single tear trickled down her face as she felt unimaginable pain. Shiv started to feel weak at the knees but forced herself to stay standing.

"Its not nice is it? The pain of betrayal, the worry of knowing whether he loves you or not. Why should he after all? You did sleep with Itachi, its after he saw that we kissed"

"Why would he do that though?"

"The question that you should be asking is did he enjoy it?"

Shiv began to tremble, she didn't even notice that her face was wet with tears, she couldn't believe it. What had happened between her and Itachi wasn't even her fault it was more rape then anything else, but what she was just told suggested that Nagato knew what he was doing and wanted to do it.

"He said afterward that he was going to leave you for me, he said that he'd leave you to rot and kill Itachi just because he was a threat to him" Konan said, hiding a smile from Shiv

Shiv fell to the floor in grief, her tears poured down her face. All she could think of was Nagato kissing Konan and saying he loved her. The pain of what Konan said was unreal, it hurt more then anything ever before. She lifted her head and looked at Konan, her expression was given in a small smirk, she was enjoying the moment and revelled in Shiv's heartbreak. In seconds her upset turned into pure rage, she wanted to kill Konan for what she said, what she done, for taking Nagato from her. The weakness in her legs left in seconds and she found herself jumping at Konan, the kunai she had stolen was still in hand and she grasped it tightly. She wanted to stab it through Konan's heart, maybe then she would feel a tenth of what she herself was feel.

Konan was taken aback from the quick leap that Shiv gave, it knocked her to the ground and a struggle ensued, Shiv was forcing her down trying desperately to stab her with the kunai. Konan could do nothing but defend herself, she grabbed Shiv by the wrists and held her hands back. Shiv pushed down with all her strength and slightly cut the side of Konan's face. Konan knew that Shiv was overcome with grief and wouldn't be thinking straight, she pushed Shiv's hands back and then used her feet to knock her off her.

Konan stood up as Shiv was left crying on the floor, the grief was to much for her to fight and she dropped the other kunai she carried. Konan walked over slowly ignoring the cut on the side of her face, she raised her hand and formed a paper spear. Shiv was still in tears and didn't notice the danger that she was in, Konan continued walking over and then Shiv lifted her head to see Konan stood over her pointing a spear at her

"You never deserved him"

Shiv couldn't speak, still to upset to even move. All she could do was watch as death came for her

"Universal Pull!"

From nowhere a voice called out and Shiv found herself moving from immediate danger, the image of Konan getting ready to kill her drifted away, she found herself about 30 metres away from where she was and noticed someone standing by her, Shiv looked up and recognised the cloak, it was Akatsuki but it wasn't any of kidnapers. She finally came to the persons face and a smile came to her face as she recognised who it was.

"You will not hurt Shiv"

"Nagato, you found us"

Konan stood still, with the spear that she intended to kill Shiv with still in hand. Pein didn't take his eyes Konan knowing that this was going to be the hardest fight he'd ever have.

"Nagato, you found me" A tear trickled down her face, this time however it was of happiness, the happiness of him being alive and that he _did_ come to save her.

"Stay still Shiv, I don't want you getting hurt again"

Shiv smiled at the sound of his comforting words. She stood up and looked at Konan, then back to Nagato, he looked at her and she knew what he wanted her to do, he wanted her to leave the area and run to safety.

"I wont, not this time Nagato. I wont leave you, not here not now"

Nagato gave a small nod knowing that an argument was pointless.

"Just be safe, stay out of the way and out of danger" Nagato said to Shiv

He looked back to Konan

"You will not harm her again"

"Well Nagato, it looks like you need to finally cleanse your soul, you profess to love her but tell her the truth, tell her what we did"

"I only did that for you to lead me to Itachi" he replied

"You know as well as me, you enjoyed it"

Shiv kept looking back and forth from Nagato and Konan, she felt her stomach get heavy and her heart sink. She looked at Nagato hoping that he would say it wasn't true, Nagato looked back at Shiv, but didn't say anything.

"Tell me its not true Nagato, please"

He looked back at Shiv, but couldn't find a response to give her, he didn't know himself so he couldn't give an answer. He looked at the floor unable to think of anything to say. Shiv saw this as a clear enough message, he didn't know if he loved Konan or not. She felt her stomach twist as she needed to know one last thing

"Do you love me?"

Nagato looked at Shiv, he wanted to answer but didn't know anymore, not ever since that moment with Konan, he continued to look at Shiv, remembering those moments with her back in Hidden Rain. The moment after Madara's death, the time he broke into the second Akatsuki base when he saw her hypnotised by Itachi, all those moments when he felt more relaxed then ever in his life, more at peace. Nagato looked in to Shiv's eyes he found his answer

"I do" he replied giving a small smile

Shiv smiled back, knowing that despite everything that had happened the last 5 days he loved her and nothing would change that. She turned her head and looked at Konan, Nagato did the same.

"So, you've made up your choice" Konan said quietly

"I have, now stand down and walk away. I don't want to kill you" Pein said

"No, I love you and if I cant have you then I'll show _you_ Pein, my pain"

Konan started to brake apart into pieces of paper and they flew at Pein. Pein looked at Shiv and she fled for the bushes to stay out the way, with incredible speed the paper moved towards Pein, he jumped out of the way of all that he could but there were to many to dodge, they began to cover Pein from top to bottom, he couldn't move as he was forced to the floor. The paper started to leave his body and reform into Konan however not all the paper left Pein, some remained on is wrists and ankles similar to tying them with ropes stopping him from moving, she stood directly above Pein and knelt at his side

"I'm going to say one last time, leave her and be with me"

"No, I love her not you"

"Think about what your saying, it's me. At one point we where know as God and Angel"

"That was the past, my Angel is the one who I love"

Konan knelt even lower towards Pein's face

"Say you love me or I'll kill her"

"I wont, and you wont go anywhere near her"

She came closer to Pein's face and pushed her lips to his, he tried to resist but he wasn't able to move, he couldn't push her away and he couldn't move his head. Suddenly their contact was broken and Konan cried in pain, she leapt away and spun around to see Shiv standing near them, she pulled a kunai from her leg and threw it to the ground.

"Don't touch him!" Shiv yelled at Konan

"He's mine to do with as I please" Konan replied

Unknowing to Konan, Shiv had picked the kunai back up from when she dropped them earlier. Konan formed a paper spear in her hand and started walking towards Shiv. Nagato struggled against the paper that kept him down on the floor, with his hands out of use he could even use any Jutsu. The only one that could help him was Shiv

"Let him go!" Shiv cried out

"No, I'll kill you and have him finally to myself"

"Don't you understand that he doesn't love you"

"He does, he just wont say it so long as your alive"

Shiv knew that she couldn't beat Konan in a fight, but Nagato could, she just needed to help him escape, if she threw a kunai at his restraints it would cut the paper, but she only had two left. She didn't need to arm for his ankles, if he got his hands free then he could release his own ankles. Shiv had only two chances she couldn't afford to miss, this just drew her attention to Konan being an obstruction, she couldn't concentrate if Konan was in the way.

"Prepare to die" Konan said

Konan threw her paper spear, Shiv dived to the ground barely dodging the spear and threw the first kunai, she threw it at Konan forcing her to jump away and dodge it, this gave Shiv her chance. She ran over to Nagato and began to cut the paper around his wrists

"I thought I told you to sate safe"

"I couldn't just let you face this on your own"

Shiv cut the paper restraints and Nagato removed the ones around his ankles, Konan finally gained her bearings and realised what had happened

"Damn you!" She yelled

Konan formed another paper spear and threw it instantly, the spear found its mark

"NO!"

Shiv fell to the ground slowly, Nagato grabbed her and slowly helped her down

"Don't try to move, your losing a lot of blood"

Konan stood still and watched Nagato tend to Shiv, but there wasn't anything he could do, she was losing to much blood and the wound was in a fatal area.

"Na, Nagato, I cant feel my body"

"Stay with me Shiv"

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you"

"I love you Shiv, I always have"

Shiv's eyes started tearing up, she felt her body getting weaker and found it harder to keep her eyes open. She wanted to see Nagato for as long as she could so she forced herself to keep her eyes open. Nagato kissed her as she lay dying. Her eyes began to close and her breathing slowed, Nagato could feel her life slip away and he felt a tear down run down his face.

"Find Peace Shiv, we will see each other again"

"Now feel my pain, this is what I feel each time I see you" Konan said

"Why, Why did you do this? She wasn't any threat to you"

"She was keeping us from being together"

"Konan, I don't love you"

"If I cant have you then I'll kill you"

Nagato stood up and looked down at Shiv's body

"I'll make you regret what you've done"

Both Pein and Konan readied for combat, this would be the final fight between the two. One way or another one would die at the end of this.

Pein summoned a pole from his wrist, he started to walk towards Konan, his face blank of all expression. Konan's expression was more towards worry, as she didn't plan for a full on fight with Pein. He lunged at her but she dodged and jumped over him, he spun to face the enemy but she continued to create a distance between them. Konan stopped and turned to face Pein, she summoned a paper spear and threw it directly at Pein, Pein jumped to his right and the spear missed, Konan threw 5 more. Pein jumped up and dodged 2, when Pein landed the other 3 came at him, Pein jumped forward towards Konan dodging the last 3. With his pole still in hand he ran towards Konan hoping to end it quickly, he hit her head on with his pole and Konan's body started to break apart into small pieces of paper.

"You really would do it wouldn't you?" A voice said

Pein looked behind him, standing there was another Konan

"A Paper clone?" Pein commented

"Yes, you know that I can fight better then that, I just wanted to se if you would actually kill me. I guess I know now. Prepare for death Nagato, I wont go down easy"

"Shikigami Dance!" Konan yelled

Suddenly thousands of pieces of paper surrounded Pein, he knew what this did. If this attack worked Pein would find himself laying dead on the floor, he couldn't let this happen if not for himself then for Shiv.

"Almighty Push!" Pein yelled

The push of Pein's power through the paper away from him stopping the attack. Konan jumped at Pein and threw 3 paper shuriken's, each one was aimed at different parts of his body, 2 for his legs and 1 for his chest, Pein jumped back and dodged the shuriken aiming for his chest but upon landing the other 2 hit his legs, they forced him to fall to his knees. Konan used this moment to unleash her ultimate attack

"Judgement!"

At the sound of her voice paper formed behind her, taking the shape of wings and her legs disappeared. Konan floated above the ground using the wings to fly, paper started flying all over the area, feeding her power. Pein stood still watching, his face kept its expressionless look as this wasn't the first time he'd seen Konan do this, however it was the first time it was against him. Pein put his hands together and closed his eyes, replenishing his chakra he reopened his eyes, Konan noticed that they were brighter then normal, Pein was at full power and he was truly unleashing his Rinnegan.

Konan began to unleash her power and threw paper at Pein, each piece was as sharp as a kunai meaning she had an unlimited amount of items to through. Pein jumped around and dodged each attack that was thrown at him, unable to attack back. Pein knew he couldn't dodge forever and that an unending wave of paper would kill him, he made a risky move and changed his pattern. With all his strength he jumped into the air and spread his arms apart

"Almighty Push!"

The power was just as before, it pushed all attacks back and Konan couldn't withstand it, it blew her against the trees and ripped one of her wings. With one wing she couldn't deal attacks as quick as she had before. Pein had realised what he had to do to win, he needed to fight in close quarters, that way she couldn't attack with long range, wide spread attacks. Again he spread his arms and yelled

"Universal Pull!"

The attack pulled Konan's other wing head on and ripped it from her body, she now had no choice other then to go back to her normal form, her vulnerable form.

"Looks like the Angel has lost her wings" Pein said sarcastically

"I'm not done yet Pein!" Konan yelled back

In frustration Konan fired 5 kunai at him in, he jumped and dodged the attacks

"I'm surprised its not paper this time" Pein said, again sarcastically

Konan quickly changed her attacks, this time she through paper shuriken's at him. Pein had already been victim to this attack earlier and had two hit his legs, this time however they were aimed at his chest, Pein dodged one of the shuriken's and caught the other, he spun around and through it back at Konan. Not expecting this type of attack it hit her in the chest and pushed her to the ground, she stood back up but noticed that this time the attack made her bleed.

"Universal Pull"

Pein yelled and pulled Konan towards him, she felt the ground move under her feet and couldn't control the movement. Konan felt fear for the first time in this fight, she could feel the end coming. Within seconds Konan had Pein's hand around her throat, he began to tighten his grip and it became harder to breathe. Without Pein realising however Konan created a paper kunai and stabbed Pein in the chest. Pein dropped Konan and she fell to the ground struggling to breath, he pulled the kunai out from his chest and staggered backwards, Konan started to crawl away still dazed from lack of air. This was a chance to end the fight once and for all, Pein focused and stated to walk forward towards Konan however she was still weakened by Pein strangling her. He caught up and pulled her back by her cloak, Konan kicked Pein in his leg and brought him down to the ground, she pulled herself up and with the last of her chakra she summoned a paper spear. Pein was still on his knees while Konan stood above him and pointed the spear at him, she began to speak

"It seems that even a God can die, I'm just sorry that its come to this"

"I'm sorry to"

"What for?"

"For this"

Pein lunged forward and stabbed the kunai he had in his hand into Konan's chest, he pushed it in until it couldn't be seen

"It seems that even an Angel can die" Pein said while pulling the kunai back out. With her last breath, Konan said;

"Yeah… Shiv did a very good job didn't she?"

Konan then fell to the ground while Pein pulled himself to the ground. Konan was dead and the threat to him and Shiv was over, He looked at Konan's body on the ground. Pein then pulled a paper flower from his Akatsuki cloak, he dropped it on Konan's body.

"I guess some friendships do die" Pein said staring at Konan's body

Pein walked back to Shiv's body and knelt at her side, he looked at her and thought that what she felt

after Tobi died is what he felt now. Then it came to him, he could control life and death, he couldbring her back to life. Nagato sat by her side for the next 3 hours replenishing his chakra knowing that this would require a substantial amount. He then closed his eyes and started pouring his chakra into Shiv's body, her body began to glow blue and twitch, Nagato continued and within the hour Shiv started to breathe again, he opened his eyes to see her breathing and smiled. He stopped now knowing that Shiv was nothing more then asleep.

Nagato crawled beside her and called her name to get her attention.

"Shiv?"

Her eyes began to open slowly. Her eyes met his and he smiled at her.

"Hey… how are you feeling?" He asked her

"Alright… I think… all I remember was being hit with Konan's paper spear."

"She killed you. I repaid the favour by reviving you just like you and Jiraiya did when I died."

"Oh Nagato thank you…" Shiv said trying to sit up to hug him but being hit with pain in her chest.

"Try not to sit up. I'll simply gently pick up you're body and hug you that way" Pein said still smiling broadly at her.

Doing what he said he would, gently taking her in his arms he hugged her to his chest feeling her arms wrapping around his back. He felt a tear of joy slide down his cheek. He rested his head on hers, then softly kissing the top of it.

"I'm glad you're safe my Angel"

"I tried to stay awake I really did… but at least my last sight before I did die was you. I love you so much Nagato"

"I love you too Angel" he said pulling her away from his chest to look at her face. He looked into her eyes and she began to blush. He reached his face down to hers and kissed her lips delicately. Suddenly a body shifted into view.

"Pein?" The voice said hoarsely.

Shiv looked up at the body that had spoken her lovers name.

"Deidara!" she shouted in confusion.

"Shiv? Oh good you're alive." He said in relief then looking right to see the recently deceased body of his former boss, Konan.

"Looks like you got the crazy bitch." Deidara said laughing slightly. He then began to groan in pain and fell to his knees almost dead from excessive blood loss.

"Nagato do you have any chakra left? I don't want him to die. He saved me. I cant let this happen to him." Shiv said, pleading with him.

"I don't have much left…"

"I'll help you. You can use some of mine. It's only fair."

"You're still weak from the wound you contracted before."

"I don't care. I want to help him Nagato. He didn't do anything wrong."

"I know… okay. Lets help him" Pein sighed getting up.

He laid Deidara down and Pein resurrected him the same way he did with Shiv. With Shiv safe and happy and the only team mate who didn't betray him also safe, he led them both out of the Hidden Leaf forest telling Deidara that he could spend the night at theirs to regain his chakra.

"I am most grateful to you and Shiv, Pein. Shiv said you would take her word that I didn't do anything wrong."

"Kisame told me also. It was Shiv's idea to resurrect you. I wanted to make her happy."

Deidara looked at the sleeping girl that lay in Pein's arms, a smile plastered to it, slightly gripping Pein's Akatsuki cloak. It showed that she trusted him.

"Why?" Deidara asked

"Why what?"

"Why did she choose to save me?"

"Because you saved her. She felt it was only fair to repay the favour. I killed Kisame so that you're death not be in vain. Now I killed him for trying to hurt Shiv considering that you survived his attack somehow"

"Well… I guess it's good that I have a friend in her. And you?"

"It's good. But don't cross us because I wont bring you back next time."

"There wont be a next time. I'll always be there if you need me. Both of you."

When their tiresome journey came to an end and they arrived back at Pein and Shiv's home, Pein went to lay Shiv on the bed again just as he did a week before. Deidara stayed downstairs so as not to disturb him.

Whilst upstairs, Pein took off her Akatsuki cloak and tossed it aside.

"You'll never have to wear one of them again my love." he said then kissed her cheek softly. He cleaned her face up too, stitching up the deep wound that he knew would scar her..

"I never loved Konan. It was all just in my head. She made me believe I did just to hurt you. I would never hurt you like that or ever infact." He said aloud to her.

He watched her sleep for a while, looking at her chest, remembering the paper spear that was lodged there a few hours ago. He would never forgive Konan for what she did to him. She didn't know pain. Not like he did. Suddenly remembering that Deidara was downstairs, he kissed her soft lips and exited the room letting his lover get the sleep she needed. He would join her soon as he was weary himself.

And that's where he would stay, he thought. In her arms for the rest of his life. For he loved her and she loved him.

The true God and Angel.

**End of Chapter 6**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.**_


End file.
